Ye Olde England
by Ragdoll-Ranny
Summary: Carlisle's history has influenced the Cullens, so they take a trip to the UK to visit his past. What/who will they meet on the way? Is it going to be your average holiday? No! Rated M for a few chapters, but the majority is K /T rated.
1. London's Calling

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer so therefore these are not my characters. Dangit!**

**About: Fascinated by Carlisle's stories, the Cullen's have decided to take a trip down Memory Lane with Carlisle and visit London.**

**This chapter shows the excitement within the characters and introduces you to them for this story.**

**Also, I plan to set the story in the year 2131, so it's been quite a while since BD, and Renesmee has now grown up.**

**Please R & R :D**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

* * *

**London's Calling**

I watched as Emmett carried the suitcases down the stairs in one hand; I laughed at his ease. He stacked them by the front door, and shot off for some more. Esme stood by the window looking out, a large smile on her face. I wandered over, curious by her amusement.

"Hello darling," she said as she saw me approach.

"Hello," I replied, following her gaze outside. I couldn't help but smile back as she turned to face me.

"What's so amusing?" I asked, as Esme's eyes drifted back out the window. She chuckled lightly.

"It's Carlisle. You can tell he's so excited to be going. He's practically hopping with it," she whispered.

I laughed as well, turning to watch Carlisle carrying suitcases to the waiting cabs. I saw the effort he forced into himself so that he seemed to be acting _human_, rather than running down the steps piled with our luggage.

What amused me even more was how Jasper followed Carlisle so closely whilst packing, it looked like he would soon end up sat on him. He was practically drinking Carlisle's positive emotions right off him.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," I said laughing, before I turned back to face the living room.

Emmett was now stood by the front door, throwing suitcases out to Carlisle and Jasper. I was shocked at how much we were all taking with us. I watched as each time he picked up a bag, the huge muscles on his forearms would roll in tension. Even now he gave me the shivers. Alice was perched on the bottom of the stairs, a small bag clutched in her tiny hands. A small smile was playing on her lips, as she watched Jasper dart back and forwards with luggage as slowly as he could. I caught her eye as I walked into the room, and she grinned at me.

Rosalie lounged on the couch, winding a golden lock of hair around her finger. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in thought.

I could see Renesmee and Jacob sat outside on the porch chairs out on the patio. It was raining so they were sheltering under the canvas roof. There heads were very close together, and they were talking intently. They never seemed to move their eyes from each others face, and their hands were held under the table. I sighed contentedly at my daughter.

It was a beautiful sight…if only I could share it with some one in particular.

I spun 360°, looking for him. He wasn't downstairs, and I had a nagging feeling I would know exactly where to find him. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. He was stood next to me only a few minutes ago, clutching my hand and beaming with excitement.

I headed for the stairs, muttering in mock frustration under my breath. Alice looked up as I passed.

"Have you lost him again?" she said, chuckling at the thought.

"Yes," I breathed, raising my eyes, "Have you seen him come this way at all?"

Alice nodded her head and laughed again. "Yes, he came past here when you were stood with Esme. I guess he just _had_ to read one more book."

I frowned, "Yeah, well, I'm going to ban books if I ever let him go on holiday again," I said, giggling as Alice did as I carried on up the stairs.

I knew which room to look in first, hoping that if I was right, it would make finding him so much quicker. The room where Carlisle's study and the family's library are was situated at the end of the corridor, and as I walked down towards it, I hissed, "_Edward Cullen!_ If you don't come out this instance, you're being left behind when we go on holiday!" I knew he would hear me; it just depended on whether he would actually listen.

I reached the door and turned the handle. The room was full of books and a large desk in the corner where Carlisle often sat to read numerous facts and figures. The room seemed empty, apart from I could smell Edward quite strongly in this room, and knew he would be there. I walked in and turned the corner. Sure enough, there was my perfect, beautiful husband sat in a large red leather reading chair, reading a large dusty book. It looked ancient, so I presumed that it was one Carlisle must have lent to Edward. Of course, Carlisle could tell Edward anything he wanted to know about our holiday but it seemed that Carlisle's excitement made his knowledge somewhat…unavailable.

"Edward," I breathed, relived to have found him, but also entranced by his peaceful aura.

He looked up, apparently startled by my appearance. He smiled as he saw me. "Hello, love," he said, smiling wider, and I noticed a little guiltiness in his voice.

I stood in the doorway, and folded my arms across my waist. Now that I had found him, the worries had been erased and now I found myself a little angry at his irresponsibility. His face dropped as he took in my stance. He shut his book and laid it lightly on the desk beside him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just couldn't help feeling there was more to read," he said, gesturing to the thousands of books surrounding us. His voice was low and apologetic.

I frowned, feeling the prickly feeling I got at the back of my eyes when I was upset.

"But…you could have told me where you were going. We're all ready to set off now," I said, my own voice breaking slightly.

He opened his arms for me, and I took a hesitant step forward. When I was in reach he pulled me quickly into his lap, where I curled up against his chest. He stroked my hair softly, and whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry I worried you, though nothing could have happened to me." I lifted me head to argue back, but he carried on. "But I do agree I was slightly foolish, and it would have been best if I had told you."

I forced myself to sit up, and look him in the eyes. "I don't want you to be telling me everything you do, 24/7. There are just sometimes when it's probably better to give me a heads up," I said, gently stroking his cheek.

He stared at me, quite deeply for a few seconds before he leant downwards. I reached up and our lips met. He kissed me tenderly, and I kissed him passionately. I guess he felt my other needs pulsing through my body onto his, because when we pulled away, his eyes were on fire.

"Ah…," he said, looking back into my eyes, my need also his now.

"_Bellaaaaaaaaaa…"_ a voice cried from downstairs. I jumped slightly, and turned towards the door. Edward remained stationary, probably hearing Alice's intentions before she spoke…which reminded me of something else.

"Why didn't you reply to me when I called for you?" I said, faking hurt in my words. Edward broke into a grin, and eyed the book.

"I'm sorry, I was just so…involved with the pages," he said, stroking my back softly. I laughed quietly.

Sliding off his lap, I picked the book up and carefully read the title of the fading cover. The writing was old, but suggested it held historical facts. "Another one of Carlisle's?" I asked, whilst sliding the book back into the gap left on the bulging shelves. Edward nodded, watching me stretch to fit the book in. I laughed to myself, knowing that this wouldn't be helping him and his…state of mind, but as I returned flat on my heels, I wiggled my hips slowly, pretending to rearrange my top and pants. His eyes widened slightly.

I grabbed his hand and tugged his from his chair. "Come on love, our holiday awaits us," I said, smiling as my own excitement kicked back in. We were walking from the room, when suddenly Edward stopped and pulled me to face him. His face looked hurt, and I would have been shocked if his puppy-dog eyes hadn't given him away.

"You wouldn't really abandon me, would you?" he whispered, squeezing my hand gently. His voice sounded shaky, as if he was forcing back a laugh. I pursed my lips, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Of course not honey," I said gently, raising my hand to stroke his neck, "How on earth would I manage being away from you so long."

I reached up onto my toes for another kiss, and he leant in enthusiastically.

"_Bellaaaaaaa…"_ I heard, sounding much louder, now we were out of the room.

I pushed away from Edward's chest, looking him sternly in the eye. "Come on now, we haven't got time. If you really wanted me, then you shouldn't have gone hiding," I scolded him, tapping him lightly on the nose.

We walked swiftly across the landing and down the stairs. Alice stood glaring at us, her small foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"What have you two been doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced down and saw our entwined hands, and stuttered over her words, "Actually, don't answer that," she said waving her hands in the air. I heard Jacob's throaty laugh as he walked with Renesmee to the door.

"Involved with pages…husband having an affair with a book," I muttered to myself, knowing full well Edward would hear it. I saw his smile from the corner of my eye, and I nudged him in his ribs. He turned to face me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide from you. I love you, you can punish me if you want" he whispered, his mouth right next to my ear. He was still playing the hurt puppy.

"It's ok, I'm excited too," I said back, slowly grazing me teeth against his earlobe. He shivered involuntarily, and his grip on my hand tightened. I laughed quietly, "Though I think I have a decent punishment for you," I said before pulling away from him once more.

I saw him staring at me open mouthed at the side of me as Carlisle entered the house.

"Are we all ready then?" Carlisle said, beaming. There was a murmur of voices, and he clapped his hands together. "Ok then, let's get going."

He took Esme's hand and led her from the house. Everybody else followed afterwards. As we passed Alice and Jasper, Jasper nudged my arm.

"What you doing to Edward?" he said, raising his eyebrow to indicate he knew exactly what was going on.

I shrugged innocently, and said, "I have no idea. I just had to teach him a lesson."

Jasper smiled, and pulled Alice in a tighter hug. "Well, you're doing a good job Bella," he said, giving Edward a glance.

As we left the house, we were the last so had to lock up. I noticed the two large cars sat in our driveway, and felt the funny feeling of excitement increase in the pit of my stomach.

"Eek, I'm so excited," I squealed, anticipation getting the best of me.

Edward, who had seemed to have calmed down for the time being, turned to face me and took my hand again. We walked along the muddy track towards the cars.

"Yes," he breathed, "I can't wait to witness London with my own eyes." His own eyes flared again, but this time with his own excitement.

"London," I breathed, as we got into the car with Renesmee, Jacob and Alice. I smiled at everyone, and snuggled deeper into Edward's chest.

As the car set off I stared out the window and into my imagination.

* * *

**Next chapter: We see more connection with Alice and Bella, and the chapter revolves around the trip to London. Still based on the general introduction to get you up to date with the story.**

**The story is M rated for future chapters. Also, I have used some Sookie Stackhouse novels as influence. The sexual description in the books has given me a few ideas of how to portray future events and how to make Bella sexy. (I hope I didn't give away too much)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**:D**

**RagdollRanny**


	2. Flying High with Love

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and these are not my characters.**

**About: Still a general introduction. Edward gets bullied a little from Bella. I have to admit this maybe my self conscience based on reading a story by x0xfantasyxxdreamerx0x. I think I'm letting Bella have her say :D check her story out. It's called The Secret.**

**Hope you enjoy, things are soon to pick up.**

**Please R & R**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flying High with Love**

We arrived at the airport with about 2 hours to wait for our plane. I was glad to get out of the car, after an hour ride with Alice moaning about her separation from Jasper, and Edward and Jacob both complaining about the speed off the car.

Men!

"But it _was_ too slow," Edward repeated. I rolled my eyes. I did agree, kind of, with the lads. Ever since I was given inhuman speed and strength of my own, the speed limits on roads just seemed laughable, but I also knew the reason behind our slow passage. We had agreed that it would be too conspicuous to just run to the airport. You can imagine the shock if we were caught: 8 and a half perfect (to the human eye) 'humans' and a 6ft 11 lanky 'beast' running through the forest's carrying excessively heavy luggage as if they weighed hardly anything.

Clearly _some_ people just couldn't see the reasoning behind the _torture._

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him from the car.

"Relax," I whispered seductively. I slowly trailed my fingers lightly up his shirt, and back down again, lingering for a few seconds at the top of his jeans. "Soon, we'll be on a plane where things should _quicken_ up."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled me into a hug…or what seemed to everybody else like a hug.

He growled into my ear, gripping my waist tightly with his long fingers.

"Bella! What are you doing to me? I'm falling apart with the…tension. Just you wait," he said, still growling between his ragged breaths.

I laughed and pulled away from his embrace, following after the others. I glanced over my shoulder, fluttering my eyelashes. "Oh, I can't wait Edward," I whispered, giggling slightly.

We checked into the flight, handing in our luggage. We were directed to where we had to be and where to sit and how long we had to wait. We each had to show our passports, wereto mine and Alice's amusement we watched the young flight attendant's face as he checked our details. Edward told us later, he was shocked that we even looked 'beautiful' on our photos, when most people look dreadful.

We were all claiming to be couples who by someway or another were related. We made it so we could have been cousins more than siblings, as that meant we could all get away with being similar ages. Carlisle and Esme were claiming to be late 20's. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were 21. Jacob was 20. Edward, I and Renesmee were 19 and Alice was 18. It seemed appropriate, and for the few people we had to tell, it seemed to be easily believable.

We lounged in the V.I.P area, where Carlisle and Esme were offered drinks. They took them politely, to have Jacob and Renesmee drink them. Jacob downed his drink, and began eyeing the bottle of wine that had just been presented to Doctor Carlisle for his hard work. Renesmee sipped her drink slowly. I smiled to myself, glad that she could enjoy both human and vampire treats. She watched Jacob, as he slugged another glass.

"Don't you two go getting drunk now, or we won't be able to put you on the flight," I said, raising my eyebrows. I glared at Jacob who looked down to Renesmee and saw she hadn't drunk much. I saw his dark skin redden slightly.

"Okay Bella," he said nodding, and he lowered his glass. He stood up to 'stretch his legs', and disappeared towards the coffee counter.

"Thanks Mom," Renesmee whispered, coming to sit beside me. "I didn't know how to stop him." I placed a hand on her lap, and laughed softly.

"Don't worry love. He would have stopped eventually…he just needed guiding in the right direction," I said. Renesmee smiled and went back to her seat. She took another sip off her glass and picked up a magazine lying on the table beside her.

"He needed to be guided in the right direction, did he?" A voice sounded over my shoulder. I turned to see Emmett passing behind mine and Edward's sofa. "Do you think Edward needed help with that?" he said nudging Rosalie in the shoulder as he sat down. She laughed at Emmett'scomment, but I didn't find it funny.

"One hundred and twenty three years, and you're _still_ making comments. How immature are you?" I hissed, keeping my voice low from nosy attendants.

Emmett shrugged. "I've gotta make a joke outta something, and you're the easiest to wind up," he sneered.

I clenched my fists tightly, and breathed deeply just as Edward leaned over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Just ignore him Bella," he whispered calmingly. I nodded, still glaring at Emmett.

"Yeah, just ignore me Bella, and it will just go away," he said waving his hands mystically. I growled. He laughed, throwing an arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "I thought I'd lay off you and give Nessie a go, but she just doesn't care. It blows off her so easily…so I came back to you. You can blame your daughter for that," he said, laughing so hard, Rosalie was shaking from being pressed against his body.

That was a low blow. I broke from Edwards grasp which was easy, seeing as though he too was ready to fight, but it appeared we wasn't needed. Alice had him pinned against the back off the couch with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Jasper had his teeth at Emmett's throat, which glinted in the lighting.

Uncle and Auntie to the rescue!

"Take it back, you bastard!" Alice hissed in his ear. Rosalie had frozen next to Emmett, looking very shocked. Emmett's eyes were wide, and the smile had faded from his smug face.

Slowly he raised his hands apologetically and whispered, "I'm sorry," through his teeth.

Jasper looked at Alice who gave some signal and they both relaxed.

"That will do…for now," she hissed as she stalked off back to her seat. Jasper followed closely.

"Geez…a guy can't make a joke anymore," Emmett mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"It depends on what joke you make. That was too harsh," Esme scolded. She looked disappointed, which is something none of the Cullen's can live with…seeing Esme upset.

Emmett's head hung downwards.

I turned to Edward who was smiling, and as he looked down to see my triumphant smile; he pulled me so I was lying on his chest, and stroked my hair once again.

"What was that all about?" a rough voice said from behind us. I shifted in Edward's grasp so I could see behind the couch. Jacob stood their holding a few pamphlets in his hand. Edward lifted his head as well. "Nothing, now," he said, "Emmett was being an idiot…as usual." Jacob shrugged and passed us. He threw the pamphlets into Edward's lap…which meant all over me. I growled at him playfully.

"Here, these are for you to read…so you don't get some urge to run back home and read a book," Jacob explained, sitting back down beside Renesmee. I smiled as I watched the pleasure that spread across her face as he kissed her on her cheek.

Edward picked up a pamphlet and began to read over my head, still stroking my hair. I watched as Jacob read something that must have interested him then shown Renesmee. Whatever it was, it impressed her as well.

"Hey, did you know that in England, you can legally drink at the age of 18?" Jacob said. I shook my head. I was used to the age being 21 in America. Jacob smiled.

"Hey, Nessie. This means we can go partying while these _bloodsuckers_," he said playfully, "stay at home wishing they were as cool as us."

Renesmee laughed and nodded.

I turned back to Edward to see what he was reading. It was advertisements of popular British tourist sites, with brief historical descriptions. Something about the Stonehenge…

"How are you doing?" Edward whispered. I shrugged in his lap, allowing the sudden silence to wash over me.

"I'm ok," I answered finally, "Actually I'm very excited," I said. I rolled over onto my side so I could carry on reading his pamphlets, glad to have something to distract me from the waiting. I slowly trailed my hand up Edward's leg, lingering in different spots. I tried to make it seem like I was doing it unaware, and I think it worked because Edward suddenly tensed and grabbed my shoulder. He leaned down, and whispered gently, "You're getting a little close." I looked down and pretended to be shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, smiling to myself, until I saw Alice looking at me curiously.

A voice sounded over the intercom, saying that our flight was now boarding. We travelled down the corridor that led to the plane. Alice and Jasper walked with us, and I thanked them for their act of protecting Nessie. Alice smiled, and Jasper and gave me a tight hug round my shoulders. Then Jasper mentioned something about England, and they were off. Edward and Jasper walked in front, chattering, whilst myself and Alice walked behind. She linked her small arm through mine and we too talked about London.

"Bella! I'm so excited. Wow, London! I hope it's just as good as Carlisle told us," she squealed, skipping along side me. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You do know that things will have changed _a lot_ since Carlisle remembers it?" I said, hoping that I would disappoint her expectations.

She nodded, whilst slowing down to a normal walking pace. I was glad she was still smiling.

"I know, but still, the excitement of a holiday and all the history Carlisle told us will now be so much more understandable," she said.

She squealed again.

I smiled again, feeling it widen across my face. Alice tugged my arm and I looked down. Her face was mischievous.

"But you have _other_ plans for this vacation, haven't you?" she whispered, her face implying other meanings. I stared, open-mouthed.

"You haven't seen me and Edward…?" I asked, feeling mortified. Alice shook her head, still smiling.

"Bella, I don't need physic abilities to see that you and Edward have…_plans._"

She patted me on the shoulder, and dragged me towards the plane doors, as the shock slowed me to a stumble.

We walked in silence for a few seconds, and were greeted by a friendly, over-smiley flight attendant who showed us to our private cabin. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the embarrassment. Alice stood beside me as we took in the luxurious cabin. She stood on her toes and whispered into my ear, removing any sanity left in my body and filling me with more embarrassment. "Don't worry Bella, I know the feeling. I have similar plans for me and Jasper."

She giggled, when I turned to stare at her. I couldn't answer. I did not want to know this about my favourite little sister. She winked, and then skipped off, sitting next to lucky, lucky Jasper.

I gaped around the cabin. Edward was eyeing me curiously, and gestured over with his hand to come sit with him. I staggered over, and flopped into the seat beside him feeling dumbfounded. Not only did Alice know what I was planning; now I wasn't going to be able to look at Alice and Jasper for the whole holiday.

"You ok?" I heard Edward whisper beside me. I jumped, his voice breaking me from my trance.

I found myself giggling at his question.

"I'm fine," I stuttered, mid-laugh, "Alice just shocked me with some very unwelcome news,"

Edward pursed his lips, decided probably to not ask questions. I'm glad he didn't. That's was something I didn't want to re-live just yet.

They plane set off shortly after we were seated and offered food and beverages. I stared out of the window watching the dreary horizon become whiter clouds. I leant over Edward when the sun was visible, not wanting to scare any attendants of our 'dazzling' skin. As I did, I heard Edward inhale deeply, smelling my hair. I had another idea, but cursed Alice now my thoughts were tainted with her previous conversation.

Lifting my head, I kissed Edward deeply, but as I did I let my shield push away. It moved easily now. One hundred and twenty three years had given me time to practice, and now it moved away almost as easily as protecting others with my shield.

Edward became involved with the kiss, running his fingers through my hair. I slowly filled my mind with images.

These images consisted of previous nights of passion, they way I felt, the way Edward had responded. I also filled my head with images I'd often fantasized over, images portrayingI hoped to happen and that _would_ happen if I had my way.

Edward froze during the kiss, and I smiled innocently as his eyes widened, and things suddenly had a mind of their own in the depths of his pants.

His hands clenched tightly around my neck and my waist, but I forced them away, and settled into my chair, keeping my hand rested on his lap.

I think Edward spent the rest of the flight, fighting the urge to undress me right there in my seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello :D**

**Next chapter: The Cullen's are amazed at London. Carlisle is shocked and nostalgic about the changes. I am going to reduce the sexual innuendos in the next one. I feel that Carlisle's emotions don't need to be tainted by Bella and Edward, it just sounds rude.**

**Please keep up the reviews. The more I get the more encouragement I get and will therefore write quicker :D**

**RagdollRanny**


	3. Alice Disrupts

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, so therefore these are not my characters.**

**About: They have landed in London, and Bella sticks to her plan of tormenting Edward. *You know he's loving it really***

**This chapter shows a bit of their reaction to good old English town, and Carlisle's reaction.**

**Please R & R**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice Disrupts**

The plane ride went smoothly. I was able to relax during the flight and just enjoy the tranquillity. I always felt, even when I was human, that planes gave me the opportunity to collect my thoughts. However, now that I was flying with my family and my loved ones, I could enjoy it more, rather than being stuck with strangers and feeling very alone.

Edward calmly loosened from his frustrated stance, his eyes meeting mine. His hands slowly unclamped from the arm rest. His back relaxed until he was slouched comfortably in his chair. Of course he wouldn't have felt any discomfort, but it caused confusion with the flight attendants when he looked so…*crazed*.

I guess I just have that effect on him.

I opened the window again as the sun began to set. The clouds shone with fire and I was awed at the beauty. I could see England below, lit up with lights as darkness set.

"Aww, it's beautiful," I heard being whispered over my shoulder. I lifted my head and looked up. Alice was leaning over my chair staring out the window. Her eyes sparkled in the reflection of the lights, and she looked enchanted by the view.

"Its home," I heard another voice sound beside me. Carlisle was sitting with his hand in Esme's and his eyes sparkled too, but his shone with the happy memories of his past.

I saw Esme squeeze his hand lightly, and Carlisle blinked back into the present.

We had to remain seated as we came down to land, since we were advised by the flight attendants. We'd all had a laugh once we were in private. Like we could get injured if we crashed.

We left the airport at around midnight. Carlisle walked out into the fresh air and inhaled deeply. You could almost hear his emotions floating through the air he breathed. You could tell from Jasper as well…he moved quickly, almost like electric flowed through his body. His body must have been filled with the excitement from 9 other people.

We managed to book into our hotel at around 1.30 am. The night was pitch black now, and the reception was empty. We all had separate suites on the top floor and we all went to our separate rooms to get unpacked. I was so excited, flitting round the rooms, taking in all the cute English pictures and bursting out on the balcony.

I suddenly stopped, mid-run, to realise that something wasn't right. Edward stood in the doorway of our bedroom, whilst I was examining the room. He slouched against the frame, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, walking slowly around the bed. I had a funny feeling I would have to escape somehow.

"Oh, nothing?" he purred, innocently fiddling with his fingernails. "I was just hoping you enjoyed the bedroom."

I glanced around me, looking at the bed. It was cute, but I didn't see anything _special_ about it.

"Yeah, it's nice. Why?" I said, eyeing him curiously. He took a step forward, looking at a photo above the bed. It was a painting of the River Thames. He dropped his eyes slowly to connect with mine.

"Ah, nothing. It's just…" he sighed, "You're going to be seeing a lot of it this holiday," he said before crouching.

He sprung quickly, quicker than I could make my escape. He gripped me around my shoulders and had me pinned on the bed within seconds. A human with weaker vision might have seen this as a brutal attack, but for me…the way his hands caressed my body, making sure I wasn't hurt- I was in heaven.

We crashed to the bed, sending the millions of pillows flying everywhere. Edward had my t-shirt over my head quicker than I could have imagined, and my fingers soon found the buttons on his shirt.

He growled into my ear, and I couldn't resist. I growled back, staring him in his eyes, and tore the piece of fabric right of his back. He gasped in surprise and continued unbuttoning and unzipping things with his fingers. My breathing increased, my body arching to be closer. I swung my arms from around his neck to grip his sides. My fingers trailed lightly along his bare back, and he shivered above me. I trailed my fingers back to his shoulders before digging my nails into his flesh. I dragged my hand down his back, my nails scratching his skin. Edward growled again, rolling over on the bed so I was lying above him. I felt him as he gripped my jeans and thrusted towards me. I gasped, my emotions increasing. Edward's fingers felt across the band of my jeans, and he began to force them down. I thrusted back, and watched him moan. His eyes rolled back, but when they opened they were alive with fire.

Suddenly, whilst Edward was peeling my jeans off my legs, he paused and let go. His head dropped onto the pillow and his hands covered his face. "No, no….oh please god no," he cried, his hands muffling his voice.

I lay confused on his chest, panic flooding through my body. I gripped his hand and fought with him so I could see his face.

"Edward! Edward!" I cried shaking his shoulder softly, "Edward, what's the matter? What's happening?"

He moved his hands slowly, his eyes angered, but his mouth sad. I stared at him, trying to pry an answer from him.

"Edward, tell me," I whispered.

He shook his head, closed his eyes again and his hands clenched beside us. "I'm going to kill her," he growled through his teeth. This time it wasn't seductive. This time he was mad. I leant away from his body, slowly sliding up my jeans. I saw him peep through his eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward! If you're not going to be more specific, how can I help you?" I said, patting his leg gently. He opened his eyes again and sat up. He appeared to be thinking something over. Slowly he sighed, and rested his hands on his pulled up knees.

"Bella, it's…"

'_Knock knock knock'_

I jumped from the bed, spinning on my heel. Edward groaned again, his head dropping into his hands.

"Edward, who is it?" I whispered. I edged towards the bedroom door, peering round the frame. I turned my head back to Edward who was now stood, fastening his jeans.

"Who do you think?" he whispered down my ear. I sighed…I had a pretty good guess.

'_Knock knock knock'_

I cringed at the sound.

"Bella, were coming in," her voice sounded. I growled faintly.

I was still stood by the door wondering how she could get in without a key when the door burst open. Feeling suddenly exposed, I twirled back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my t-shirt off the floor and rammed it over my head. Edward was perched on the neatly made bed, a fresh shirt on, and a grim smile on his face.

The bedroom door swung open just as I managed to neaten my hair.

"Hi guys!" Alice sung, her hands on her hips. She looked at us, smiling more when she took in our glares. She walked in the room and I saw Jasper following closely behind. He grinned at us both, and I saw him wink at Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" I sighed, flopping back down on the bed. Edward stood up and drifted to face the balcony. I noticed his hands were clenched again.

"Well, we're not telling you if you're going to be like that," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

_Oh yeah, great. Disrupt us when we're in the middle of something special and then decide that it wasn't that important._

My thoughts were sarcastic, but I thought best just to let Alice have her way.

"Oh, go on Alice. Just tell me," I said, lifting my head to look at her. I saw her walk over and perched on the bed beside me.

"Well," she began, frowning slightly when she took in Edward's tense stance. "Carlisle wants to go and check out London, and he wanted to know if we were all coming. I thought you and Edward for sure, would want to come see Carlisle's history." She patted my hand lightly and I squeezed it back. I sat up so I was sitting beside Alice. Jasper was sat in the seat near the dresser.

I nodded, watching Edward as well. Finally I turned to face Alice.

"Yeah, of course we're coming. We can't sit here whilst you all go re-living Carlisle's past. Isn't that right…_Edward?"_

Edward's stiff form by the window slowly relaxed, and he inhaled deeply. Turning to face us, he had a forced smile on his face and his eyes were tight.

"Of course Bella. There's nothing better…" he muttered, trailing off. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

Alice coughed lightly, breaking the awkward silence. We all turned to look at her.

"Well. We best had be going then, hadn't we? We'll meet you in the lobby downstairs in 5 minutes. Come on Jasper," she muttered. She stood from the bed and headed to the door, reaching behind her for Jasper's hand. Suddenly she stopped and bent down. She picked up a piece of fabric, and I cringed when she lifted it.

"Didn't this belong to you, Bella?" she said, waving the remains of my t-shirt in my face. I tried to look doubtful, but her amused eyes made me stutter.

Alice giggled as she threw the fabric on the bed and left the room. When we heard the front door close I turned to Edward.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, cautious of his frustration. He took a few steps forward and suddenly pulled me into a hug. He breathed deeply into my hair, and I heard him growl quietly.

"I'm just…that was just…ah…I'm just rather annoyed," he said softly, gently running his fingers through my hair. I pulled back to kiss him lightly on his lips, and he stared at me. It got kind of deep and suddenly he shook my shoulders. "Argh, I have to stay focused. We have to get ready," he whispered, closing his eyes and pinching the top of his nose.

I pulled away and jumped across the bed. Searching through the cupboard at top speed a grabbed a dark jumper and pulled it over my head.

Spinning around, I faced Edward and held my arms open. "Ta-da! See, no more temptation," I said, smiling slightly.

He grinned back, and grabbed his coat from the hanger. He also grabbed my purse, and handed it to me as we left the bedroom door.

"You look beautiful you know," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and we exited our flat. Whilst Edward locked the door I grabbed his hand, and squeezed it gently. He turned to look at me, and he smiled at me. We walked along the corridor and we raced down the stairs. As we approached the front doors Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You know that the jumper just makes you more irresistible." I looked up curiously. He smiled and tugged at the collar of my jumper. "It just makes me want to rip your clothes off so much more."

I laughed quietly as we walked out to join the others.

It was cold outside...not that it bothered me, but even as a vampire I could tell that the temperature was far colder than where our home was. I shivered self-consciously. Carlisle smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be put off Bella. Soon you will be amazed by this _strange_ place and you will feel right at home.

I smiled back, wondering to myself if Carlisle already felt that he was home. I heard Edward chuckle as he took in my confused face.

Being night, the streets were empty and some of us took a little dare to _stretch_ our vampire powers and show off a little. Emmett quickened his pace way past human speed and Jasper scaled a tree, just to get a better view. Even Jacob let loose a little, changing into his wolfie-self for a few seconds to get a feel of English ground through his paws. I think he enjoyed it.

We walked through the town following Carlisle at the front of the group. Esme hung on tightly to his arm, and they were discussing London town and how it had changed. Rosalie walked beside me and we too were taking in the scenery.

"Hah," she cried. I turned to look, as did Emmett and Edward who were ahead of us. Rosalie smiled innocently. "Look at us, living like _typical_ vampires," she whispered, waving her hands mystically. I felt my forehead crease in confusion. Edward however, already hearing the joke in Rosalie's head was laughing.

I looked at Rosalie, and she continued. "Its midnight, nobody is out and the vampires have awoken," she said giggling. I laughed aswell. It did seem we were living like the horror stories put it.

Can't go out in sunlight.

Prowl the streets for loners.

Sleep in coffins and all that.

I laughed louder.

Suddenly we came to a stop by some apartment. I watched as Carlisle raced around the back, and appeared a few minutes later looking quite glum.

"What is the matter honey," Esme whispered, placing one of her delicate hands on his shoulder. She ran her other hand through his golden hair, winding it through her fingers.

Carlisle sighed deeply.

"This was where my father was buried after he died."

I gasped, as did a few others.

"You mean, right here?" Alice said softly, pointing to one of the apartments. Carlisle only nodded.

I took in the view and understood his grief. There was nothing that represented his father, only houses.

Carlisle gestured around the back, and we followed. We tread lightly, as being too close to the apartments meant we could be discovered.

Walking around the back of the flats there was a small field. It went uphill, and Carlisle rushed to the base. He knelt in the floor and placed his hands on the grass. We all huddled around his body, and I couldn't help thinking that this was too much like a funeral. Probably thinking the same thing, or noticing how glum I was, Edward slid his soft hand into mine and gave it a squeeze. I looked up and he smiled politely, all traces of his previous annoyance gone in respect for his father.

"My house was just at the top of that hill," Carlisle muttered, his face covered by his hands. Esme had sunk to the ground aswell, and she had her arms wrapped around his shoulder.

The group became silent, and from the corner of my eye I saw Jacob pull Renesmee into a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest. I felt my throat choke up, and if I could cry I probably would have. My daughter, a very over-emotional being. I gripped Edward's hand tighter, and he looked down. I inclined my head in our daughter's direction and he looked over. I felt his hand tighten aswell, and he pulled me closer so I could rest my own head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "It's just so beautiful."

"It's ok love; she reminds me of you so much, she's affected so much. She's our little angel," he whispered. His words had the desired effect Edward was talking about. I nestled my head into his chest and focused on stifling my dry sobbing.

Carlisle walked up the hill with Esme at his side. We all stayed down, thinking it best to leave Carlisle in peace for the time being. I felt Alice grip my arm, and she too hugged me. I turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Well, this is going to be a huge experience for Carlisle," she whispered her eyes shining. I nodded and turned to take both Edward's and Alice's hands. "Yeah, but I'm sure this will still be a holiday we can all enjoy in the end."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello :D**

**Ok, first things first. Thank you to Woehero who is my personal spell checker :D and to 'The Straight Lesbian' (she changes her name from time to time) who makes sure that Bella doesn't over-do the whole emotional thing.**

**They both keep my writing FUN!!! As I know these lovely people are backing my creative streak up.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will show more of Carlisle's reaction, as this was only a brief on his emotion. To explain: he's sad at the moment, as the land where he grew up has been built and made into flats. I know he was born over 400 years (from when this story is set) so times have changed, but there is no remembrance of his father or his human life.**

**Don't worry, things will get more positive.**

**Also, I ended the chapter with that last line as it's based on my story summary. It's not going to be a normal holiday, so Bella's expectations will seem silly after the story.**

**RagdollRanny**


	4. The Respectful Dead

**Disclaimer: Sorry people, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer, not matter how well you think i write (not vain at all :D) so these aren't my characters.**

**About: The Cullen's show respect to Carlisle's father and we see a softer side to Emmett...though he makes up for it after. The Cullen's begin to view the village like a proper holiday. General interactions with the group. Enjoy.**

**Also, I named the chapter as i did for a play on the words. To explain: The vampires being dead are respecting the _actual_ dead. It's kind of ironic.**

**Please R & R. I love comments a lot. They make my day. So thanks to those who already have done, and please do so again.**

**Also, to remind readers who have read my other work, and to new followers, this '~***~' means that some time has passed. Just to avoid confusion.**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Respectful Dead**

The nostalgia that Carlisle expressed made us all emotional. We watched as he wandered up the hill, Esme slowly guiding him to the top. We all watched as he disappeared over the brow of the hill, the silence which had fallen over us was broken by a huge sigh. We all turned to the sound and saw Emmett smiling at us.

"Well, this was unexpected," he murmured, twining his fingers together.

There was a wave of nodding, until silence fell again.

Edward was staring at the top of the hill where Carlisle had gone. He looked mournful and thoughtful, and this made me worried. I reached up on my toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"How are you feeling?" I said, stroking his ear lightly with my finger, then brushing a strand of his hair behind. He turned and smiled gently.

"I'm ok, I...I just hate to see him like this," he said, dropping his eyes to the floor. I nodded, tracing my fingers along his chin.

"I know how you feel, he's usually so alive. But I guess this is something he knew he had to do," I whispered. Edward looked back into my eyes, agreement sparkling in his own.

We dithered around the field, watching for any human life from the nearby apartments. I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. Suddenly Esme appeared at the top of the hill. She gestured for us to join her at the top. I tugged on Edward's hand and we set off. I was followed closely by Jasper and Alice. Alice took hold of my hand again and she gripped it tightly. I suddenly felt very nervous and wasn't sure if we were interrupting on Carlisle's private moment.

When we reached the top, I saw Carlisle stood by some discarded rocks. Edward whispered in my ear, telling me that they were quite old. I noticed some signs as we drew closer. This site was a tourist attraction.

We walked closer to Carlisle, feeling myself slow down when he turned to greet us.

As Edward and I reached him first he opened his arms for me, and hugged me tightly. "I am sorry young one for worrying you so much. I just wasn't expecting so much emotion...I guess I've been away for too long," he said, smiling at me. His smile was dazzling, but not reassuring.

He finally stood back and gestured his hand to a small pile of rocks. I looked at the pile, curious at what it was.

Carlisle chuckled gently, amused at my confusion.

He took a step closer to the pile and knelt down.

"This was where my father was buried," he said softly. Esme choked back a sob. Rosalie put an arm around her, and Esme rested her head on her shoulder.

"It seems he's been forgotten..." Carlisle said, lowering his head. It wasn't hard to agree. There were no signs of a burial. No remembrance. No...Anything.

I understood how Carlisle felt. When Charlie had to be buried, I was glad that he had a proper funeral and that there was an official stone to remind everybody of his presence. I suddenly felt very emotional.

Soon I was pulled into a tight grasp by Edward, and was sobbing into his shoulder.

This was not how I imagined my holiday to England would be.

During the silence Emmett had been contemplating on something.

"Hey this is a tourist site right?"

We all looked up, and I noticed he was looking very moral.

"Well," he continued, smiling, "hundreds of people visit this site every day. He hasn't been forgotten. He is viewed and appreciated everyday as part of England's history," Emmett said folding his arms proudly.

I was actually impressed by Emmett's words.

Carlisle stood and hugged Emmett. "Thank you, my son," he whispered. Emmett merely nodded, accepting that nothing needed to be said at such a time. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Edward. I looked up to see him looking uplifted aswell.

Carlisle stood in front of our small group and raised his arms upwards. "Family, these are the remains of where I was born, where I grew, where I learned. Now my father rests here and I would hope that you all take the moment to show respect to my father," he said, his face glowing with love.

He turned and knelt on the floor once more. Placing his hands over the small mound he kissed the floor. "Father..." he whispered, before standing up and letting Esme give her respect.

One by one, we all gave respect. After Edward re-joined me, he pulled me aside by some wilted trees. "This is...awkward for me," he whispered, "Everybody minus Alice and me have witnessed death of loved ones. Alice probably doesn't feel as remorseful, not remembering her human life, but I can barely remember my parents passing away. I was so sick myself, and as more time passes, my human memories fade."

He dropped his head. I looked at him in awe. I remembered how he looked after me when my father died. He cared for me, comforted me...he seemed to understand.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you so much. You are so caring and loving. I know that deep inside you, you _do_ remember what it's like to mourn. You've helped us all so much with our own personal mourning. You have nothing to be upset about."

I heard his laugh quietly into my shoulder and his arms wrapped around me. I hoped my words had worked. This was confirmed when he grabbed me tightly and kissed me with so much force, I felt myself get lightheaded and soon I was floating.

When we broke apart, I realised that the respects had been given. Only Emmett was left. He was gripping one of the stones from the ruins, and I noticed he had etched some words in. As he leant over the small pile of stones, he placed his stone directly on the top. We all moved in closer, and I noticed he has carved a remembrance into the rock.

It read:

"**Beloved Father who will be remembered in our hearts forever"**

I felt myself choking up again.

Edward kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand.

"See," I coughed, forcing back sobs, "You're...p...perfect at comf...comforting me," I said, smiling through my uncontrollable emotions. He sighed, then smiled and finally, kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you, my beautiful, over-sensitive angel,"

I giggled, suddenly Renesmee's earlier exposure of emotions made perfect sense. Well, at least it proved she was my daughter.

Eventually Carlisle breathed heavily and ran his hand through his beautiful hair. He smiled brightly, and I knew he had come to terms with his emotions. He gestured for us to move away, to move back to reality.

(**this sentence is dedicated to The Straight Lesbian :D)** I smiled when he caught my eye and turned for the hill.

"Back to normal I guess," Jacob whispered beside me, nodding his head to the sky. I looked up to see the crimson sky. The sun was rising. "Yeah, no more super-speed," I muttered, eyeing up Emmett and Jasper. They both grinned.

"I reckon we could have a little more fun," Edward whispered. He gripped me by my arms and threw me onto his back. I gasped as he set off running down the hill, human memories flooding my head. I screamed with delight he ran. He ran a lot faster than speeds I could ever hope to reach.

When we reached the bottom, Edward swung me round so I was cradled in his arms. He kissed me passionalty, the seductive fire back in his eyes. I jumped to the floor and eyed him curiously.

"Hey, I could have done that myself," I said, looking at the floor embarrassed. Edward only laughed, stroking the hair that curled around my neck.

"You know you loved it," he growled, licking his lips. I sighed at his entrancing smile. Only did Alice, nudging me as she passed, wake me from my state as our previous conversation flooded back into my memory. I frowned, confused by my thoughts.

"Stupid Alice," I muttered, scuffing the floor with my shoes. I saw Alice glaring at me, watching me ruin the front of my new shoes that she had recommended. I kicked a little harder, feeling myself smile menacingly. She glared more, before walking over, her tiny hands clenched and shaking.

"If you ruin your shoes anymore, I swear I'm going to steal all your clothes for this holiday so you can't ruin them," she hissed. Edward laughed beside us.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," he said, walking off to join Jacob, who was stood talking to Emmett.

After he had left, Alice spun me so I was facing her. "You still can't be annoyed at us for earlier," she said, her eyes looking hurt. Oh great...there was that gut-clenching feeling I always got when I knew I had upset my favourite sister.

"No," I said, breathing heavily, "I'm just so confused about the whole holiday. My emotions are running wild. I'm excited for the holiday, nervous because we're out of our comfort zone, and upset for Carlisle and the huge reminder it has given me for my own losses."

Alice stood still, listening intently. Suddenly she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Aww, I'm so sorry Bella. It's hard for me to understand it all sometimes. But remember I love you, and you _have_ to tell me if you're having trouble," she whispered, squeezing me tighter. Her feet had lifted off the floor and she was clinging onto my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back.

With a kiss on the cheek for me, she broke apart after a few seconds. Jasper hung nearby looking curious to our interaction, so I gestured to him to join us. As he approached, I whispered to Alice, "Also, I didn't need to know about your sex life with you and Jasper. I think I could have gathered that for myself," I said, giggling lightly so that she would understand I was joking. She laughed back and I wandered over to Edward.

He turned and opened his arms for me to nestle into his chest.

"Are you ready to begin the holiday now?" he whispered. I looked up and saw his happy face glowing. The sun reflected lightly on his skin, making it sparkle slightly. I looked at my hand, wrapped around his neck. That too was glittering, but I wasn't bothered. I felt beautiful, and proud to be wrapped around such a beautiful angel. Alice had promised that the day would be dark and dismal in about half an hour, and seeing as though there wouldn't be many, if not any people on the streets yet, I let myself enjoy the moment.

"Of course," I whispered.

~***~

As Alice promised, the sky grew dark after the brilliant sunrise. Renesmee and Jacob also noticed that the temperature dropped incredibly.

"Good old English weather," Carlisle had cheered, walking briskly down the street. I had to disagree. I was still a sun loving girl, no matter how difficult it made my life. English weather was more dismal than Forks.

I scowled at the grey sky, hoping that sometime on this holiday I could find a secluded place to visit with Edward and be able to be with each other without worrying about keeping our vampiric secret.

Shaking myself mentally, I sucked in a huge breath and focused on the present. I didn't need to be dwelling on negative thoughts after the sensitive situation we'd all just been in. I walked happily, taking in the views of London now the sun was shining. People milled about on the streets, shopping or talking in groups. They all seemed relatively happy, so I followed their example. However, these people lived in this weather almost every day.

Renesmee walked in front and I stepped up pace. Linking my arm through hers, I squeezed her tightly.

"So, what do you think?" I said, noticing a little cake shop as we passed. The London we were in wasn't like the one you saw on TV. It wasn't filled with huge shopping centres, filled with the world's most popular celebrities, neither was it filled with enemy gangs, intent on killing each other. This London was...quaint. It was peaceful and quiet, with birds flying over head. The shops were affordable though they were minimal and in the distance I could see fields of green, luscious grass. It's amazing what you can find travelling a few miles out of London.

"It's gorgeous," Renesmee whispered, "It seems so...authentic, like nothing has been changed." I smiled at my daughter, understanding the feeling. We both remained in thought until Carlisle spoke.

"It would seem that way, but when I grew up here, these streets were cobbled, not covered in tar, and stalls lined the road. I used to walk down this road every morning to collect bread," he said, pointing a finger to one of the shops on the corner of the street.

Renesmee smiled and said, "Still...it seems like its centuries behind the rest of the city."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. He turned on his heel and re-joined Renesmee who had stopped by a flower stall. I watched as she inhaled deeply at a particular flower. He wrapped his arm around her and handed some money to the florist. Minutes later Esme was clutching a beautiful bunch of flowers, and staring up at Carlisle as if her world revolved around him.

"That's so beautiful," I whispered. Renesmee turned her head and she sighed when she took in the sight.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. I turned to her and smiled. We continued walking with the rest of the group once again.

~***~

By midday the streets were crowded, and I found out that there was quite a big shopping area nearby and many of the tourists ventured a little further to view this village. Alice had leapt with joy, spinning round on her toes, before Emmett had gripped her shoulders to stop her. The last thing we needed was unwanted attention. They had growled at each other for a few minutes before Alice punched Emmett on the shoulder and soon they were laughing with each other as if nothing had happened. I sighed, amused at what I saw. This holiday was bringing the best out in all of us.

We were walking along a new street, which had some beautiful herb-gardens to our right. The smells were over-whelming. I watched as Carlisle slowed his walked down, in deep discussion with Esme. He had that funny look, that he hardly ever gets, but where he has to show parental duties to onlookers.

He lifted his head and gestured for us all to join him. I looked up at Edward.

"Is he going to publicly ground us all or is he giving us all a warning of what we can and can't do?" I said, chuckling to myself.

Edward laughed too, his teeth shining even in the dismal weather. "I think he's going to let us free," he whispered.

"Really?" I exclaimed, acting like a naughty child. To be honest, I wasn't sure if Carlisle would let us all split, especially on our first day. Even vampires can become scared in unusual places, but I laughed that thought off. Edward was the most mature, adult 17 year old I had ever met and I trusted him with my life. Edward questioned what I found funny, and when I explained he told me, "Carlisle doesn't want us to feel tied down just because of what happened earlier. Plus, seeing as though some of us are acting older than we actually are, then we have to live up to it."

"What...so, late night drinking, turning up at the hotel at three in the morning blind drunk, and then getting laid in the hotel patio?" Emmett called over my shoulder. I gasped at his blatant rudeness. It seemed that respectful Emmett had long gone. He squeezed Rosalie round the waist. "Isn't that right babe?" he said. She giggled, before spluttering, "Well, seeing as though we can't actually drink..." she said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, that gives us plenty of time for the last one," Emmett finished for her.

I stood, open mouthed as they past, but found myself laughing at him. Usually I would have found this highly insulting and I would have been confused by his vulgar openness, but it seemed that today was a day for change. Edward laughed beside me, and he slowly shut my mouth with a single finger. I smiled and pulled him closer to the congregating group.

Carlisle smiled as we joined the group, the last of the family.

"Right, well, myself and Esme would like to go visit more sights of London, but we expect that some of you have other ideas," he said, raising an eyebrow at Emmett. Clearly he overheard.

"Anyway, we'll meet you back at the hotel around eight because we still need to discuss hunting tactics and Esme would feel more relaxed if you let us know what you plan to do in the evening."

Some of us nodded, and I heard Jasper whisper to Alice, "Makes sense."

Carlisle waited while we quietened up and raised his hands, "Now, off you go and enjoy your day...but please..._don't_ get into trouble," he said, looking once again at Emmett.

"Why is it always me?" Emmett cried, folding his arms in a huff.

"Does that question even need answering?" Renesmee said, shoving him as she past. I smiled, seeing Edward shine through in my daughter.

"I guess that proves she's your daughter as well with _that_ comment," Alice chortled, looking at Edward, "However, _she _seems to have the balance right. Not over-emotional, and you don't have to worry she'll break anything when she does get upset or annoyed."

Edward pushed Alice in the shoulder, "Shut up," he said grinning.

"See what I mean," Alice breathed before turning on me.

"So Bella, you coming raiding the shops with me?" she said, hopping slightly in excitement. I looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Alice...I have plenty of time to shop with you. I was rather hoping I would get this afternoon with Edward," I said, looking up at Edward with a hopeful look on my face. Alice's face dropped.

"I'm sorry Alice. I promise I'll shop with you sometime, but we've only just got here," I whispered taking one of her small hands in both of mine.

She looked sad and she lowered her eyes. "You promise?" she squeaked.

"I promise, anyway, I'm sure Jasper wants to be with you, for today at least."

Alice's eyes lit up and she turned her head to look at Jasper. He waved uncertainly.

"Urgh, Alice!" Edward suddenly said, shaking his head in disgust, "Why?"

Alice laughed, removing her hand from mine. "That's Bella's fault. She provoked me with her words," she said. She waved quickly then ran to Jasper, where she pulled him away quickly.

Edward turned to face me. "She makes you promise things you don't want to do every time, doesn't she?" I nodded.

"I'm a sucker for her puppy look," I said, trying to distract myself. Edward's fingers stroked my chin softly, pulling it back to face him.

"Now, can you please tell me why I was presented with the vision of Alice...ah...bedding Jasper?"

I froze, scanning my brain for some excuse, but I hadn't yet acquired the skill to lie efficiently.

"Well...she...when," I began, looking at the floor.

"Bella...tell me," Edward said softly. I noticed that everybody had left, except Renesmee and Jacob who I could see in a nearby baker, buying sticky cakes.

I looked back up to meet Edward's eyes. They were not angry, hurt and frustrated. He just wanted to know.

"Ah, well. Alice picked up on my...mood, earlier on the plane and kinda guessed what that could lead to," Edward nodded, staying perfectly calm whilst I had an internal embarrassing breakdown.

"And...she, well, she practically told me what you just saw...I guess. She keeps reminding me about it, even if she doesn't intend to," I said, staring at my feet again. This was becoming a habit. I promised myself that I would try to be bolder this holiday, to feel in control and positive.

We would see how that went.

Edward laughed again, taking my hand and kissing them lightly. I felt lightheaded.

I noticed we were stood on the pavement, staring at each other. That would seem normal in a romance book, but seeing as though we weren't in a book, and we were in fact, just two...people...stood on a London street, I began to notice the nosey locals giving us funny looks.

"Shall we go see if Jacob and Nessie want to join us...wherever we end up going?" I said, distracting us from out trance and hoping to get moving and look more...human.

Edward nodded and we joined the happy couple who were just sinking their teeth into some cakes which looked very unappealing.

Edward grimaced at the food.

Jacob saw his look and just _had_ to protest.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it looks," he said, spraying me and Edward with food. I laughed whilst Edward brushed food of his coat. Renesmee looked like she was enjoying it.

"Is it nice?" I asked. She nodded, having just taken a bite. "It's lovely. It's very sweet," she said, once she was finished chewing. I nodded, wondering what it was like.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us whilst we view the village?" I said. Renesmee nodded and Jacob shrugged.

"Sure, as long as we're allowed to sample the food as we pass," he said, dusting his hands off and then wrapping his arm around Nessie's waist. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course Jake," I said before linking Edward's arm. He looked down at me and I leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

After that we all set off down the road to soak up Carlisle past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Hello :)**

**So...hope this didn't upset anybody or touch a few nerves. I tried to make it a happy chapter as a whole.**

**Next chapter: Bella notices that she keeps seeing the same woman as she goes through the day. Will she be a problem or will she be a help?**

**Also, the story continues the first day...and night with Bella and Edward...so I suspect that this will be my first M chapter I have ever written. So...hope you look forward to it.**

**Thanks to: Woehero and 'The Straight Lesbian' who helped again with this chapter. I like how I have both a male and a female Beta to help with the different sex character/feeling/opinion (etc.) Also 'The Straight Lesbian 'awws' a lot in her favourite parts making me feel special :P**

**Again, please R & R**

**RagdollRanny**


	5. Vampire Chills

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own these characters :( Except the gothic woman :D**

**About: A little…well a long chapter about the little London village (still looking for ideas) and the preparation for Bella and Edward's time alone.**

**Title Explanation: Bella is cautious of this new woman…more irony…vampires shouldn't be scared, right?**

**Please R & R and enjoy. More reviews the quicker I update :D**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vampire Chills**

The town was beautiful. You could tell that the locals took pride in making it so. Even in the colder months you could imagine that the perfect gardens would still look…well…perfect. I strolled through the garden, holding Edward's hand tightly in mine.

There were birds high up in the trees, too scared to come down, and I could hear small rodents scuttling deeper into the flowers and bushes.

Renesmee and Jacob walked a little behind, weighed down with a few bags which mostly contained typical English food.

Scones...and the likes. I think Jacob had a sweet tooth for scones; he'd bought a lot of them. We'd passed a small group of little clothes shops which I was dragged into by Nessie. It seemed Alice had gotten the desired effect of a mad shopping craze out of my daughter. She'd given up on me when Renesmee felt the need to dress impressively.

Now the sky was getting dark, darker than it had been all day, and after checking the time on the old clock tower, we decided it was best to go back. We'd spent the day browsing shops and _trying_ to not spend too much. We had all week to visit these shops and we didn't want to draw attention by giving ourselves a reputation of being loaded with money. We just wanted to fit in.

As we walked through the park I noticed a young woman sitting on one of the park benches. She had thick black hair which curled around her neck and fell down her back. She had fantastic eyes. They were quite large, but this only made her more attractive. The colour was a golden brown, and they were very pretty. She had lined her eyes with a neat wave of eyeliner, which only emphasized her face more. Her lips were painted a vibrant red, but it suited her well. Her skin was pale…but nothing like I knew I was. Her dark hair had the effect she was probably going for…mysterious. Her gothic appearance was very medieval, and this only emphasized her pale complexion. If I was human I would have found myself being very jealous. I _was_ slightly awed by her looks now but being what I was, I knew she was probably thinking the same thing of me.

Tied around her head was a deep crimson ribbon, which trailed down her back, entwined with her curls. She was wearing a black, under-bust corset over a red silk shirt. On her legs she wore dark jeans which flared slightly at the bottom. From a distance she reminded me of the style worn in the popular Van Helsing movie.

She was quite slim, though she was large busted, and she was staring right at me. My assessment had only taken around a second, but I suddenly felt like I'd been staring for ages. I directed my eyes away, and focused on what Renesmee and Jacob were doing. Jacob was spinning Nessie round as if they were dancing. He hopped down some of the steps leading from the garden and turned to face Renesmee, his arms open wide. She backed up a few steps and launched herself. She flew quite high in the air, and after I made sure Jacob had caught her, I turned my head to check upon the woman sat in the garden. Luckily for me she was looking through her bag which was placed next to her, and I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't see what could have been classed as a supernatural act.

I rushed the group quicker so we could get back to the hotel before one of them did something stupid again.

~***~

As we walked towards our room, we heard voices coming from Carlisle's larger room. I gathered that everyone was in there. We knocked on the door and heard as someone unlocked it. Emmett stood there grinning like a stupid Cheshire cat.

"Yes…how can I help you?" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Just let us in Emmett," Edward muttered placing a hand on Emmett's arm which was currently blocking the way in. Renesmee and Jacob joined us from behind.

"I'm sorry, but why do you need to come in. We didn't order anything," Emmett said, sneering at me.

"You'll be ordering something in a minute," Renesmee said. Emmett looked confused. "A taxi to take you to a hospital when I break your face," she finished. Even Emmett's mouth dropped. Only Jacob laughed. I guessed he was used to it.

During the shock I managed to push Emmett's arm away and squeeze through the door.

"Heya everybody," I said, waving. Alice sat crossed legged on the floor rifling through different bags. She looked up as I spoke.

…Oh no!

"Bella, look what I found…you _have_ to come shopping with me…perfect clothes…look what I got," she splurted, throwing bags and clothes at me. I backed away, dropping dresses from my arms, and a pair of very small lingerie which landed on my shoulder. She continued talking and I tried to look interested.

"You had a fun day," Edward said to Jasper, nudging him in his ribs. He smiled when Alice turned to look at him.

"I always do," he said just before Alice launched herself into his arms.

"Right, so we're all here and I presume you all have things you'd like or need to do, so if you could just remind us before you disappear," Carlisle reminded us. I looked at Edward, planning to ask him if there was anything he wanted to do, to find him staring at Alice.

I stayed quiet, in case she was having a vision. The strange thing was, however, her eyes were perfectly clear, so I had to presume Edward was giving signals by 'deciding' things to get the message across. I felt myself looking confused, just as Renesmee walked over.

"Mom, do you mind if me and Jake go out for a few drinks?" she said, looking embarrassed. She had drunk before, as I trusted her, but I guess with the different drinking age she wasn't sure.

I nodded, and stroked her cheek.

"If you're sure love. Please, just do be stupid about it," I said, laughing to show I was joking. She smiled and put her hand over mine which was still on her cheek.

I was greeted by the vision of her kissing Jacob, and having a good time. When I came back to focus she looked scared.

"Could you at least warn me if you have to show me something like that," I said. I had come to understand and appreciate Jacob's imprinting on my daughter, but things like seeing them kissing still caused a small, silent tug at my dead heart. I loved Jacob, as a friend now, but it made me feel guilty for my actions now my own daughter was in love with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to send you anything," she murmured, dropping her head. I placed my hand on her shoulder and waited till she lifted her head.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Now, go on and have a good time," I said as Jacob joined us. He nodded and I saw the promise in his eyes to keep her safe.

They left the room first.

I noticed that people had gone to do whatever they had to do. Only Edward, me, Alice and Jasper remained in the room. Alice was stood nearer to me, smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet. I tried to catch Edward's eye, but he was staring at the TV. I wasn't so sure if I believed if he was watching it.

"Bella, come with me," Alice piped. I nodded, lifting a hand to say I needed a little moment.

"Yeah, one second, I just need to talk to Edw-…" I began before Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into a side room. As it was unexpected I didn't have time to react, but just as she shut the door on me I saw Edward lift his eyes and lock with mine. I hoped I looked really upset after he ignored me.

I noticed I was in a small bedroom, so I marched over to the single bed and sat down.

"What do you want Alice," I said, glaring at the roof.

She had her head stuck inside the bedroom cupboard. She was rustling around with something, and I laid on my back waiting for an answer.

"It's not what _I_ want," she finally said. I lifted my head to look at her.

"I saw before your decision to be more confident…and I also noticed the small desire to be a little more noticeably sexy," she said, wiggling her hips to emphasize 's_exy'_. I sat up fully.

"So, what are you doing now?" I said, eyeing the bag she had behind her bag, knowing that she was right about being sexier.

"Making you _look_ sexier," she said pulling an item of clothing from the bag. She held it up and let the clothing slither out.

It was a dress…a short dress.

It was black and it was very tight.

I noticed that down the side there were corset ribbons. I was going to be _tied_ into this dress. I also realized that it had no straps and the bust was entirely dependent on a good fit to stop it falling off.

Alice looked at me as if I was missing something.

"What?" I said slowly, trying to prevent time moving quicker than I wanted it too.

"Well I can tell from your expression you love it, but in order for you to wear it, you need to get undressed."

I stared down at my clothes, wishing they suddenly glued to me.

"Don't even try to run or you'll disappoint Edward," she said, guessing my initiative. Damn Alice and her ways.

Beside the cupboard there was a very pretty dressing panel, the type you can hide behind on one side and get undressed without anybody seeing. I opened it up and began to undress whilst Alice stood on the other side humming to herself. She passed the dress round the stand and I slipped it on. It already fit fine, but once Alice had a look she decided it didn't. She grabbed the ties on the side and pulled. The dress shrank, but I find that the dress felt snug and I wasn't as afraid of the top half flopping forward, revealing me to any onlooker.

Finally she pulled me in front of a mirror to let me look. I fell in love with the dress instantly. Sure, it wasn't my usual style but it clung to my body perfectly. It highlighted my hips in the flattering way, clenched my waist in, therefore making my breasts look twice their size. I smiled widely and didn't even comment on just how high the skirt was.

Damn Alice, knowing my dress size!

Alice smiled beside me and then rummaged back in the cupboard. She pulled out some silver heels and I propped myself on the bed again, trying not to crease the dress. She pointed at the small border of sparkling silver jewels along the top of the dress and how they matched the heels. The hooked them over my feet and made sure they fit. Then she whipped out her curling irons to neaten up what I could proudly claim to be my natural curly hair. She even added make-up to my face, which she explained was to make my pale complexion less noticeable to any humans I may meet. This got me thinking because I didn't know that I was going out after this beauty parlor experience. Alice quickly shut up after I noted that aloud.

She gave me dark, red lipstick and highlighted my lashes with a sweep of mascara. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. It's been years since I've ever been shocked at myself. Alice clapped her hands in happiness and was bouncing again. After a little more primping, a tug of the dress here, curling a lock of hair there, she had decided I was done. Making me pirouette on the spot she looked me once over then walked to the door.

She stuck her head round the door, making sure I couldn't see out or nobody could see in.

"Are you both ready?" she asked.

"Both!" I whispered. She waved an arm at me, telling me to be quiet. Edward and Jasper must have given an answer because Alice shut the door and turned to me.

"Yes, both. You want to get a good opinion don't you? Edward will clearly be infatuated with you and will obviously say you're gorgeous, even though it's true. Jasper will be able to give a reliable answer," she said, smiling at her own intelligence.

_Can't I just believe that I look good and leave the building through a window or something?_ I thought to myself. I just didn't seem right to purposefully flaunt myself to Jasper, and it was just weird that it was his wife/girlfriend/partner (whatever stage they were in at the moment) was the one who suggested it.

I took a huge breath and puffed out my cheeks. Alice laughed then poked me in the ribs making me blow the air out in big gust. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Fine! Let's get going then," I said clenching my fists at my side.

"Relax Bella," she whispered as she turned the door handle.

She opened the door wide, with herself hiding behind it. I walked out into the front room and stood before Edward and Jasper. Jasper was still sat on the floor and Edward was sprawled out on one of the couches. He stood up quickly as I entered.

"Bella, I…that dress…it's…you're gorgeous!" he said, taking a few steps closer. His mouth hung open slightly and I found myself laughing at him.

He too had dressed up, in a dark blue shirt which opened slightly revealing quite a bit of his perfect chest. His hair was the usual messy array of waves and curls, and he had shiny leather boots on his feet. I breathed in slowly to calm my sexual nerves.

I turned slowly in a full circle, coming to stop facing Jasper. I stared at him, my silent question present on my face. He looked at me for a while, and I noticed he was a little open-mouthed aswell. Alice came skipping in.

"So Jasper, what do you think?" she said, gripping my shoulder and spinning me round again.

"It's…ah…you look very beautiful," he said finally, looking down at his hands. I felt myself frown, but Alice seemed happy enough with his answer. She sat down in the chair where he was resting against and kissed the top of his head.

Whilst I stood, feeling like some expensive painting in a gallery, Edward had walked up beside me and he placed his hand in mine.

"Would you mind Bella, if I was to take you out tonight?" he whispered seductively in my ear. If I could blush, now would be the moment. I turned to face him and managed to nod in approval.

"Well, let's get going," he continued, slowly pulling me from the room.

"I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder to where Alice sat running her fingers through Jasper's golden hair.

As we left the room and began walking down the corridor, I turned to Edward.

"What was that about?" I asked, listening to my clinking heels on the linoleum floor. Edward chuckled, recalling what he must have 'heard'.

"Well, Jasper thought you look drop-dead gorgeous, but being the polite, _married_ gentleman he is, he was struggling to word his approval correctly, so as not to upset Alice or discomfort you."

I looked forward again and breathed another sigh of relief.

"At least he didn't hate the dress," I murmured.

"Oh definitely not," Edward said, squeezing my hand gently.

~***~

Edward led me down the streets which were very dark now. They were lit with old Victorian style street lamps except that they were electronically powered. With it being so dark you couldn't tell if the sky was cloudy or clear so I let myself believe that the weather was perfect.

We were walking along one of the streets we visited earlier this morning so I wasn't taking in the view just as much as I should have. Instead I was thinking about my time with Edward and what he was planning on. So therefore it took me a while to notice a beautiful young woman walking down the other side of the street parallel to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye, as she walked aswell, so I wouldn't give anything away. It was the same woman I saw earlier, and she was dressed exactly the same. However, in the dark night she created an odd feeling which washed over me.

Hah! I thought to myself, shaking myself back into focus. Imagine me, scared about some human.

However, I couldn't erase the odd feeling I got, so continued to watch her. It was Edward, calling my name which made me forget her.

"Bella," he whispered, stroking a lock of hair from my neck. I stopped walking and turned to face him, my body filled once again with love and desire for this perfect being.

"Yes, Edward," I said back, softly. He had one arm behind his back and a small spark in his eye.

"For you," he said simply, bringing out a large, single rose from behind his back. I gasped at the beauty of it. It was quite a dark red, and the petals felt like silk. I smelt the flower, intoxicated by the most beautiful smells. I could almost envision where this plant had grown and sense the sunlight it had trapped within it.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, slightly breath-taken.

Edward smiled. "When you were in one of your little dazes, I took my opportunity," he said. I laughed to myself.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed the hollow, and he growled quietly beside me. I laughed to myself.

I removed myself slowly, kissing him with all my effort as I pulled away. The fire flickered furiously, burning through his lips into mine. I smiled softly, and held the rose in my free hand, whilst re-taking Edward's hand in mine. We walked a little further down the street and I began to relax back into myself. I watched as most of the shops had closed for the night and smiled when I saw mine and Edward's reflection in the shop windows. I tucked myself closer under Edward's arm. He happily hugged me tighter.

We walked down a new street that I hadn't seen before and was fascinated by the thick forest I saw sprawling out before us. This village had managed to keep that hidden from me when we got here!

I felt Edward look down at me, checking my response.

I smiled whilst I kept facing forward, but gave Edward a sneak peak of my mind.

'_It's beautiful…it's like…it's our own piece of…"_

"Home," Edward finished.

I smiled, and glanced around us, before we ran off (at human speed) into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Helloooooo :D**

**Sorry for all those who thought this would be the date and the 'love' scene. I have way too many ideas and my chapters seem to be longer than would be appropriate for one chapter. You don't want to be sat here for hours :D**

**I promise that next chapter will have the date and the 'scene' even if it goes on for pages and pages and pages :D**

**Thanks to Woehero and The Straight Lesbian who are making my imagination filled with bubbles and dancing faeries :D Also, TSL…she's my little pile of melted mush :D**

**RagdollRanny**

**R & R!!!!!**


	6. The Night She Wanted So Much

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these are not my characters...except the mystery woman and her friend.**

**About: Ok…my first sex scene ever! So please tell me what you think of it. This is just a kind of filler needed for the story. Too much information in a little time can overpower you :D**

**Please R & R**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Night She Wanted So Much**

We ran down the street, forcing ourselves to keep at a reasonable pace. Edward still ran a little ahead, his obvious talent prominent even at human speed. I grinned as I ran behind him. His hair rippled as the cool breeze ran through it, and the back of his shirt whipped silently. I smiled some more, keeping grip on his hand.

We found the entrance to the forest. It had a wall built around it as it was some important site of natural beauty, much like some of the other things this town advertised **too** proudly. We snuck through the iron gates and headed up the forest path. Just as we ran through the tree cover I looked over my shoulder. Through the approaching darkness I could see the young woman I saw earlier walking through the town, her arm draped around another woman's shoulder. Their backs were turned to us and they were walking away.

I slowed down my pace so I could focus more on the couple. Edward, sensing my change in emotion, slowed too and came to join me. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Leaning over my shoulder he whispered into my ear, "What you looking at love?"

I smiled and place my hand over his.

"It's nothing, it's just those two girls down there," I said, pointing in the distance. "I've noticed the woman with darker hair a lot in the past day. She's a little creepy…it's probably nothing," I said, looking up into Edward's shining eyes.

His forehead was creased and his eyes bore into mine.

"Would you like me to check their minds?" he said, taking my fingers in his hand and squeezed them gently. I nodded slowly, contemplating why I was intruding on these innocent people.

Edward smiled and closed his eyes. I watched his face as he concentrated and felt pleased and happy to see his willingness to do anything for me...he truly was perfect. I watched as his forehead uncreased and how his eyelashes looked so soft against his smooth skin. Looking at him I felt other emotions bubbling up inside my chest and throat.

Finally he looked down.

"Nothing to worry about love," he said. I eyed him suspiciously and he grabbed me tighter by the waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Honestly love, the woman seems fine. I couldn't get a decent insight into her mind as she has music playing and she's concentrating on the lyrics." I frowned...so he actually didn't know what she was thinking.

"And the girl?" I asked, hoping for more information.

He laughed. "She's your typical teenage girl. Worrying...always worrying. She's not sure what she's going to be up too tomorrow and she's anticipating where she and the other woman are going."

I still wasn't convinced.

I turned to face Edward.

"So you're telling me that you can't actually read this woman's mind at the moment, "I said, looking at our entwined fingers.

"No Bella, I can read her mind...it's just not that interesting," he whispered, laughing softly.

I was still thinking hard though. This only made me feel more suspicious.

"Maybe she's found a way to stop..." I began before I got cut off by Edward putting his finger on my lips.

"What, she's figured out how to stop a mind-reading vampire getting to her thoughts?...Bella, she's human for one and probably isn't aware of the presence of vampires, and secondly...there aren't many mind-reading vampires," Edward said, pointing to himself whilst laughing.

I frowned, thinking over what he said. It did sound pretty correct. Maybe I was just being paranoid?

I breathed heavily and shook my head. I smiled up at Edward, and sighed. "I guess I'm just being silly," I said chewing my lip lightly.

"Yes Bella," Edward said whilst hugging me tightly. I giggled into his chest.

"Shall we continue," Edward asked, waving his hand into the forest. I smiled and took his hand.

"I'd be delighted," I whispered.

~***~

We'd been in the forest for a couple of hours now and I stood under a large tree with hanging branches. Midnight was upon us, and the forest sparkled under the moonlight. I heard Edward in the tree's above me, hunting some animal.

We'd been feeding for most of our time in the forest, first together when we spotted a small heard of deer. Now we had separated to fill ourselves. I'd stumbled across a good catch of deer, foxes, and badgers. I was a little disappointed with the average size of England's forest animals. No stumbling bear, no fighting lion. I rested with my back against the tree and looked up back towards the sky. I saw Edward leap overhead, his body silhouetted against the night sky. The stars were out and I smiled. At least the clouds were gone.

A soft breeze ran through the forest and the scent of pine needles washed over me. I breathed in deeply. I could imagine this forest when Carlisle was growing up here...smelling this smell, breathing this air, and maybe even playing around this tree. I smiled at the vision. It was impossible to vision Carlisle any younger than he was.

"You look happy," Edward said from behind me. I looked around the tree and saw him standing in the distance.

"Yeah, I am," I said, smiling more now Edward had re-joined me. "This is a really pretty place," I finished.

He nodded, and tucked in his shirt.

"I see you're finished now," I said, stroking just under his eyes, noticing how golden they were.

"Yes," he said, "I wanted to get my full taste of English cuisine."

I giggled.

"You look so beautiful when you do that," Edward commented.

Our eyes locked together and suddenly i couldn't care where we were, as long as it was with him. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I nestled my head into his hand.

He guided my head upwards and kissed me on the lips. The fire returned, scorching my whole body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. As Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist I felt that previous bubble of emotions flood back. They exploded in my body and I pushed lightly against Edward's body.

He growled playfully, his teeth grazing lightly on my earlobe. I shuddered involuntary, gripping Edward's shoulders in my hands.

Edward's hands lowered down my body, caressing my skin. I pushed against Edward again, this time with a little force. He stumbled against a tree trunk, the fire crackling in his eyes. I returned back to kissing him, trailing my hands down his chest. He moaned quietly, moving his lips from mine, down to my neck.

My fingers came across the first buttons and they were quickly undone. I pressed my whole body against his bare chest and I kissed slowly downwards. I stopped when I felt his breath catch in his throat and I lifted my head.

I smiled innocently. He carried on staring at me and I slowly slid off his shirt. His eyes tightened with the thrill. His hands slowly unzipped the back of my dress whilst still staring into my eyes.

Suddenly the slow pace wasn't enough. Edward threw me to the floor and his hands slid up my leg. I gasped and his mouth was upon mine. His hands groped further up my leg and suddenly he had pulled my dress off and chucked it to the side.

I gripped at the top of his jeans and soon they were off aswell. He growled loudly in my ear and I replied with just as much passion. He looked me once in the eyes, his own crazed by the fire and then he was in me.

I felt myself moan deeply, a deep guttural sound erupting from my throat. I tightened my grip on Edward, pulling him closer and deeper within me. He growled to, letting himself go and becoming very 'animalistic'.

He kept a steady rhythm**,** gripping my forearms and pushing deeper within me. I closed my eyes when the wave began to sweep over me.

His speed increased, harder and stronger until after he growled loudly into the night, he collapsed heavily onto my body and lay shaking softly on top of me. With his last gasp he thrust once more, causing me to reach my own climax. I breathed heavily and ran my fingers through his hair and I saw him slide into the hollow of my neck. We remained silent for a few moments, listening to each others breathing.

He rolled gently, keeping me attached to him. I gasped softly at the movement, and he kissed my neck.

"That...was...amazing," I whispered, letting the euphoria of emotions was over me. I would have happily drowned in them...here with Edward, in our own little paradise.

~***~

We lay on the forest floor for a while, softly whispering to each other and being in each other's presence. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, content with my life at the time.

It wasn't until we heard distant voices did we get up and dressed.

I laughed to myself as I caught Edward looking at me as I put my dress back on. The fire still rumbled in his eyes, fading now our moment of passion had passed, but still he couldn't resist. He ran his hands lightly over my body, taking in all my curves and shapes. He looked a little disgruntled when I hoisted up my dress and moved away.

"Come on love," I said. "You have to get dressed, otherwise people will getsuspicious." Edward nodded, and he took my hand. Sneaking through the tree's down into the little village, we hopped over the wall and back onto the streets where out attire would suit better. The sun was rising and there were pink clouds on the horizon.

"Looks like the suns coming up love," Edward said, squeezing my hand. I sighed and nodded. We were going to be locked in our rooms today...which made me uncomfortable when I realised I had a nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello :D**

**Hope you enjoyed...or whatever it did for you :D**

**For my first sex scene i think it was ok. I didn't go too far into the sex scene, as its a first try and I think it works well enough to seem beautiful. Tell me if you could think of anything to make it better.**

**Please R & R**

**Also, I have to tell you fanpires that I have gone to Uni hence why this chapter took so long. Was busy getting drunk with the other freshers :D but I will be able to keep a regular update from now on...hopefully, maybe just not as quick as before.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed, and give me some love if you did :D**

**RagdollRanny**

**Xx**


	7. Unwanted News

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these are not my characters.**

**About: Alice has a premonition and the Cullen family plan to visit another part of Carlisle history.**

**Please R & R :P**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,,.,^**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unwanted News**

When we got back to the hotel, we re-entered back into Carlisle's room. Alice was sitting in a chair and everyone was surrounding her. Renesmee was kneeling beside her, squeezing her hand. I winced slightly, the thought of her delicate hand being crushed, then wiped my thoughts clear when I felt ashamed for the idea.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed deep and he looked concerned. "What's going on?" he said softly, but I heard the darkness in his voice. Something scared him. I looked back to Alice who was now resting her head against the back of the chair.

"I don't know. All I was doing was checking the weather, because we're going to visit the hospital today and…oh…" she said flopping forward again.

"That's the trigger," Edward hissed.

I found myself feeling a little lost. Jacob sidled over. "Don't worry, I'm just as confused," he whispered, hugging me tightly around my shoulders. I watched as Edward and Alice stared into each other's eyes, Edward's sharp and intense, Alice's glazed and frantic.

"Why can't I see her," Alice screamed suddenly, breaking the rest of us out of our own trances.

"What Alice," Renesmee said, gently shaking Alice's small shoulders. Alice turned to stare at Nessie and I watched as her vision came back into focus. She looked around at all our concerned faces and smiled meekly. "It will come to me eventually," she said softly, dropping her eyes to the floor. Renesmee hugged her lightly.

I turned my attention to Edward who remained looking straight ahead. He squeezed my hand lightly, letting me know he saw me look and that he understood. I guess I would have to wait till later to find out what was going on. I sighed deeply. Since they didn't seem to be sharing the news with the rest of us, it couldn't have been _that_ important could it?

I set off through the room into the little kitchen where Esme was creating a small meal for Jacob and Renesmee. She too had frozen but turned back to her work once the fuss was over.

"Did anything else happen before we got here?" I asked, as I approached. She looked up briefly and smiled before turning back to her work.

She shook her head, her caramel curls bouncing around her head. "Not that anybody saw. Carlisle only asked for her to check the weather, and then you walked in. You saw everything we did," she said, almost whisper. Her eyes darted to where Alice sat, kneading her forehead with her palms. Esme turned back to look at me.

"Did you say we were visiting a hospital today?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Esme nodded, her smile beaming.

"Yes," she said, gesturing her head over to where Carlisle stood. "It goes back to when Carlisle was a boy. Apparently there was a small 'hospital' like building there once where Carlisle had taken some interest in before he was turned. There's a modern hospital now, but I think Carlisle wants to go and visit the area."

I smiled. Normal people didn't tour hospitals on their holidays…but then again, we weren't exactly 'normal'.

There was just one nagging problem…there would be blood. Lots of blood. Maybe that was what Alice's vision was about…would one of us go on a huge massacre once confined within the hospital walls.

~***~

We were walking towards the hospital and still nobody had told me about earlier. The group was back to its old ways, and even Alice didn't seem as concerned as she was before. I sighed and shook my head, before returning my gaze to Edward's. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me, a small smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, breaking the silence that had only fallen over us. His grin got wider.

"About this morning," he whispered, moving his free hand so he could play with a lock of my hair. I smiled, understanding his grin.

"Ah, yes..." I said simply, not wanting to ruin his moment.

A large white building came into sight, surrounded by a large car park and little Greenland. It was like stepping out of one world into another. The small town we were staying in seemed even more out of place, knowing that this was only around the corner. I watched as Carlisle studied the building, his face glowing and his eyes bright with excitement. I felt myself feel uplifted just at his pleasure...

...I eyed Jasper, but he didn't seem to be the cause of my emotional imbalance.

The group continued to walk, after we all seemed to slow down, taking in the sight. As the group headed away, I tugged at Edward's hand to make him walk slower.

"Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" I asked, stroking his hand with my free fingers. I saw his eyes narrow...he'd been hoping to avoid this.

"There's nothing to tell Bella," he muttered, his eyes staring straight ahead.

I growled quietly. "What do you mean, 'there's nothing to tell'? Edward, I was there you know? I saw and heard everything that happened and I know damn well that something did happen, something that scared you and Alice."

He remained staring straight ahead. I shook my head.

"Fine, if that's how you want it..." I said, breaking my hand away from his and marched away. I kept my head down and thrust my hands deep into my coat pocket. I intended to get away from him, to go talk to someone else before...

"Bella..."

I gasped at the beauty but glared at the floor. Slowly I turned to face the beautiful angel staring at me, full-power dazzling, and sighed.

"Yes...Edward?"

_Damn you Bella...you were doing so well and now you have given in AGAIN. Now he'll make you feel bad for walking away, all the time giving you hints as to what happened with no intention of telling you what happened. Just tell him not to bother with the guilt trip._

I cringed at my own conscience.

"Edward, before you start with the whole, 'it's for your own safety talk as to why you won't tell me'," just forget it. It doesn't matter, and I don't want to have to force you to say anything," I whispered, staring at my hands.

Edward stood looking bemused.

"Bella," he said, entwining his fingers through my hands, "I _was_ going to tell you no matter how un-important it is."

I looked up to be hit full power with his golden eyes. Good job we had all fed just before we came here. I sighed to myself, hoping that the population of British wildlife wasn't going to be affected. I focused back on Edward's melted honey coloured eyes and gripped his hands tighter. I nodded, words being incapable at making any sense.

Edward nodded, his face becoming serious.

"Very well. When we walked into the room, Alice was looking for the weather in this area, and was also making a background of the area. She apparently could feel one character, an unusual being but couldn't focus on them or understand their meaning for being in the area."

I felt my face frown.

"So why can't we find this 'being'?" I asked him, feeling myself whisper in secrecy. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the group were getting further away, so gently pulled Edward in the direction.

Edward squeezed my hand. "It's hard Bella. Without any idea what this person looks like, or any hint of a brain pattern, all our skills are useless. All we can do is wait until it causes us any problems. This unusual being could just be passing through here when we happen to visit. There have been weirder coincidences."

I nodded. I guess he was right...but come on. Vampires come to England and suddenly strange things start happening! I just couldn't believe it. But I stayed quiet and mused over my own thoughts where they couldn't be heard.

Carlisle and the others had gathered around the entrance to the hospital and he smiled as me and Edward approached. When we joined the group, Alice linked her arm through mine and gave me a small squeeze. I looked down at her face, as she looked at Carlisle. She looked worried, which only unnerved me more. She seemed more worried that Edward seemed...but then again, Edward tended to either over or under estimate things.

I breathed deeply.

"Right..." Carlisle began. I forced myself to listen.

"I have already booked a meeting to view the hospital as a foreign doctor. You are all going to be my students, so that it looks viable. We are here to study different practises used by different countries. Do you all understand?"

There were some muttering from the group and we headed towards the doors. I gripped Alice tighter.

"Alice, I'm scared..." I whispered. She looked up, a shocked look across her face.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I've not been in a hospital since I was human," I whispered. "I'm not sure how I will handle this..."

Alice frowned before giggling. "I already searched that and you'll be fine. You're the most unusual out of us. If anyone was going to flip I could guarantee it wouldn't be you," she sung, tightening her grip on my arm.

"Then why are you welding my arm to you then?" I asked mockingly. She looked down and then slowly lifted her head.

As we walked through the doors, I felt my stomach flip, and when Alice turned to me and said, "I'm scared too," I wished I could just run away...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello :D**

**Long time no see. Sorry for lateness. University makes things really difficult to have free time :D**

**Hope you enjoyed. Again, this chapter is kind of just a filler chapter, but still holds relevant information. It gives us access to the characters minds.**

**Next chapter will expand on the hospital expericance...if Bella doesn't massacre the people indoors.**

**Thanks to: The Straight Lesbian for all her lovely comments and for literally loving me in my work :D**

**Please R & R as they make my day :D**

**RagdollRanny**


	8. Corridor of Blood

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these are not my characters.**

**About: The Cullen's have come for more than a holiday it turns out. Bella is given a task of major importance. The story begins to unravel...**

**Enjoy and R & R please.**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

* * *

**Corridor of Blood**

We walked through the hospital doors, me and Alice gripping each other, and staring straight ahead. My mind was in a blur and felt myself hold my breath as I felt the warm air of the hospital wash over my face. I saw Alice turn to read my face and I cringed ever so slightly to show her I was worried.

A few seconds passed and she slowly applied pressure to my arm. I slowly looked down and she was smiling at me. I heard the air rush through her mouth and I knew what she was trying to tell me. Slowly a loosened my shoulders and inhaled slowly.

"Blech!" I cried, grabbing my throat. Alice giggled lightly to herself, as I found myself disgusted with the overwhelming smell of bleach and disinfectants. "Urgh, that's awful..."

"It could be worse," Alice whispered, giving me a stern look. I straightened my face and nodded to her. I still had to be on guard. A nervous vampire was a dangerous vampire. I looked on to where Carlisle leaned over the pristine white reception. I heard him tell the young girl at the desk who he was and who we were. I studied her eyes as they stared and glazed over, a white film dazzling the pupil for a few seconds until she shook her head and smiled widely.

"Of course Dr Cullen, right away," she said, pressing buttons on the phone beside her.

The receptionist talked down the phone in a rushed voice and I heard the strain in her voice as she tried not to show too much enthusiasm for the 'gorgeous group of people' standing in front of her.

Hey! I'm not being vain...Edward told me later that was what he heard.

Eventually a tall, handsome man came striding through some double doors on our right. He was in his mid-thirties and introduced himself as 'Doctor John Greenman'. I smiled politely as did others, and then we were lead through into the main hospital.

Carlisle walked in step with Dr Greenman, and I overheard them discussing the plans for our day. Dr Greenman had a booming voice which reflected his personality...loud and proud. I thought to myself that maybe he was a little vain. He turned over his shoulder every now and then to look at us all, and one he even winked at me. I think he stopped when Edward grabbed my hand and glared at the back of his head.

We slowed down our pace when we came to the 4th floor. Dr Greenman stood in front of some wooden doors and turned to Carlisle. "I believe this is the ward you wanted?" he asked. Carlisle nodded and Dr Greenman left, not before ogling over us just once more.

"That man drives me crazy," Edward hissed in my ear. I laughed lightly and squeezed his hand.

"There have been worse reactions, love," I whispered. Edward shrugged and nodded.

Carlisle turned to us and whispered so quietly only our extra-sensitive ears could hear.

"Right family, this is the ward where the patients have blood deficiencies. For somebody of our kinds it is our duty to keep check on cases such as these. It may be painful but we have to check that these patients have natural causes, rather than..."

"Rather than a vampire stealing the blood," Edward spoke. Carlisle nodded. I turned to look at Edward. He bent his head closer to mine.

"There have been a number of cases recently and the older, more controlled vampires have been asked to keep check on the humans." I nodded, and pouted my lips. There always seemed to be something bad going on. When could a vampire have a peaceful life? I sighed.

We all turned our attention back to Carlisle who smiled sadly. "Let us go in. I want you to perform general checkups on the patients and look for any sign of vampire presence but do NOT let that patient know that the cause of their illness is from a vampire, and even more important, do NOT let them know that we, are vampires. They may not know themselves what has happened, and we are certainly not supposed to know or believe in our kind. Just report back to me if you find anything."

I held my breath...I was going to be inspecting patients? Patient's whose blood was infected or diseased, blood that would most likely be pumping through their blood quicker and more prominent through their veins in an attempt to remove the disease. I could tell you straight away there would be a vampire intruder...me, massacring the poor helpless children...

"Gah!" I cried when two arms gripped my shoulders.

I turned to see Alice and Renesmee staring at me.

"Mom, calm down!" Nessie cried, shaking my shoulders softly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"What?" I cried, folding my arms. She shook her head.

"I had a vision and came to stop you," she answered, folding her arms as well.

Oh damn, she saw me killing all the children.

I lowered my head in shame. "You can see me do it can't you. I'm so weak...I'll kill them all," I murmured under my long locks of hair. Renesmee pushed a few strands away, so I could see them again...standing in front of me...judging me.

Suddenly there was a chorus of giggles from the two pains.

"Killing who Mom?" Renesmee sung. I looked up curiously.

"I saw you doing a runner out of the hospital when Carlisle opened the door. There's no way you'd kill anyone. You're more afraid of the consequences to even consider drinking human blood," Alice chortled.

I gritted my teeth feeling very embarrassed.

"So...I'm not going to harm anybody?"

"No, and you're not going to run away either," Alice said sternly. I sighed and let them lead me to the big double doors.

I paused slightly when Alice placed her hand on the door. I could see Edward on the other side of the door. I stared at his back, his t-shirt stretched over his muscular back and suddenly I felt more confident. I sighed and pushed the doors open myself...

The smell was awful. Not makes-me-wanna-kill-everybody awful, but the smell of disease. Being one with enhanced senses, I could smell all the bad that ran through these children's veins and all I could feel was sympathy. There were children lying in beds down the ward. Some were so ill they looked like they only had a few hours to live. I had to hold my breath to calm myself down before I broke into metaphorical tears.

"You ok Bella?" a soft voice said beside me, and his hand slid into mine. I looked up to my glorious angel looking down upon me with concerned eyes. "It's just so sad...there all so ill." Edward nodded, and a sad smile came to his face. His free hand came to my face and stroked my cheek then cupped my chin. He lifted my face up to his and I floated onto my toes, my head already in the clouds. He kissed me passionately, the fire running through his lips into my body. My fingers tingled, my toes tingled and my heart felt on fire...but at the back of my head I could still see the dying children. I sighed and pulled away. Edward nodded. He understood why.

It was silent for a while and I let my hearing extend out. What I heard was loud and scary and even more upsetting. Heartbeats...twenty, thirty heartbeats all hammering away in the fragile chests that they belonged to. All of them beating quicker than normal, all trying to keep their human alive. I gripped Edward's hand tighter and turned into his chest to sob silently. He stroked my hair softly, whispering into my ear, words of silence, they had no meaning but they calmed me down none the less.

I lifted my head slowly and kissed him on the jaw. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. I stayed holding him for a few seconds before somebody walked up behind me and tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I turned slowly and there was Carlisle, smiling softly with his hand outstretched. Edward released mine and turned my body so I was facing Carlisle fully. I took Carlisle hand.

"Would you walk with me Bella?" I nodded and stroked Edward's hand just before I walked away.

"Bella, many of these children are dying and will not make the end of the week," Carlisle began. I gasped.

"BUT, some will Bella and I am going to assign you one person...just one. And I want you to keep her alive. Check her over and tell me if you notice anything unusual. She is yours to save if you want to help these children. Keep her alive Bella," he said, guiding me round a corner. There were a few doors which led to separate bedrooms. He pointed to the middle door.

"She is yours Bella," he said simply before turning and walking back to the others.

I stared at the door. I was totally unprepared with what Carlisle had given me. What was behind the door and how was I going to keep her alive with no medical practise at all?

I took a few steps towards the door and placed my hand on the handle. Slowly I turned the knob and walked in...

* * *

**Hello :D**

**Firstly apologies for how long this took to right, you would have no idea how much Uni takes over your life. I am trying to get some chapters written for you all. I haven't just forgotten Fan Fiction.**

**Thanks to my Beta, The Straight Lesbian who edited my work. Personally I think she's overstepping her boundaries :P She's turning into my teacher... (I had a lot of grammatical errors...this chapter may have been written with a hangover :D) but she's the best teacher I've ever had :D**

**Please enjoy :D**

**And remember...review, review, review! They make my day pleaaaaaaseeee :)**


	9. Help!

**Disclaimer: All of the usual Twilight characters aren't mine...but the new ones are...so bagsy mine!!**

**About: So the story breaks out into juicy goodness and we can fit some pieces together. We find out about the evil in this 'gothic' woman and what her deeds are. Bella takes the step forward.**

**R & R please!!**

**Ragdoll Ranny**

**^,..,^**

* * *

**Help!**

I stood by the door, breathing heavily, having shut it behind me. There was a small figure on the bed, but I couldn't see her clearly as she was hidden under the covers. I inhaled deeply again, tasting the air. It seemed I could cope with it. Just cleaning products...

I took a few steps forward, making no noise to wake the child. When her face came into view it seemed she was asleep. I took the seat beside her bed and picked up her folder containing her notes.

'Addiena Meredith...' I read. I read through the notes trying to find what her illness was, but it seemed all the doctors had just wrote symptoms and nothing else. I flicked through the dates, looking at the notes...and still couldn't find anything. Maybe that was why Carlisle put me here? Nobody knew what was wrong?

The girl stirred and I looked up. A lock of her light brown hair fell across her face to her nose, and I lightly picked it up. Her skin was cold, and as I looked closer I noted how it looked unnaturally white. Not vampire white...just unnatural for a human.

My hand strayed across her cheek and her eyes flickered. She mumbled something about being cold and I retracted my hand quickly. Slowly her eyes opened fully. She stared at first, her emerald green eyes boring into my own. I wondered what she was thinking and probably guessed correctly.

"Hi Addiena," I said, placing her notes back on the desk.

"Addy..." she coughed out. Her breathing seemed weak and she moved her head only briefly to look up at me. I smiled to myself briefly, remembering how I had to remind people that I preferred Bella, and how frustrating it got, no matter if it wasn't anyone's fault.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She shrugged and rolled onto her back. "I've been better..." she said, sighing deeply.

I stood up to look at her face...when suddenly I had a flash back. The woman I kept seeing, the young girl who was with her... I gasped.

"What?" she asked, her eyes full or curiousness. I smiled and moved closer to her bedside.

"Nothing...I just...I just caught my foot on your bed," I said, pulling an embarrassed grimace. She giggled, her smile crinkling near her eyes. She looked older, like she had too much wisdom for someone her age. From her notes I noticed she was 19 years of age. She was the same age as I was when I was turned into my immortal self.

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?" I asked, sitting beside her again. She sighed and rolled over to face me again.

"A little weak, kind of sick feeling...the usual. You've read the notes. Nothing's changed," she muttered, staring at the floor.

My thoughts swirled to the other woman I saw her with earlier, but of course I couldn't ask, or that would cause suspicion.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a young nurse came trundling in. I knew what she was going to do before she got the bag out. Blood transfusion...I sat locked in my seat. I couldn't get up and leave, what kind of Doctor did that? Ran at the sight of blood? I gritted my teeth and held my breath and she hung up the bag and attacked it to the poor girl lying in her bed. She closed her eyes as the first few drops slowly trickled in..._Dammit Bella...stop focusing on it._

I turned back to the other girl and held her hand which she squeezed back. She opened her eyes and smiled briefly before shutting them again.

When the nurse left, I began my interrogation.

"I'm sure you've been asked this before, but I've noticed you've been in here a total of 6 times with the same conditions. Do you notice anything at home which begins before you get taken to hospital,"

She seemed to think in her daze and I flicked through her notes again.

_Low, but acceptable blood supply...weak, dizziness, scars/cuts on body (could be from fall)..._

She opened her eyes and just shrugged.

"Do you mind if I look at these scars that are mentioned?" I asked. I was grasping from straws and couldn't think of what it could be.

She nodded and moved away her duvet. She lifted her arms and one leg. "There's some on my back aswell," she whispered.

I bent over her bed and looked at her arms. When I saw the marks I gasped loudly again.

"Fuck!!!!" I yelled. Addie's eyes widened and she pulled the duvet back over her.

"You've seen these before?" she asked.

I panicked, not knowing what to answer. If the half mooned shiny scars on her body were that I think they were then by answering she would know the truth.

Suddenly Edward and Carlisle walked in, responding to my outcry.

"Bella..." Edward said, rushing towards me.

"Have you seen these before...?" Addie called again. I stared.

"Erm...i might have," I said.

It was her turn to gasp this time.

"...no doctor has ever seen these, and they don't know what they are...that means...oh my god! You're one of her!" she said. I froze and so did Carlisle...Edward was the only one that was still moving.

Addie's eyes widened as panic spread over. She began to get up, but Edward was there before she could move.

"Edward!" I cried as he moved to quickly and too noticeable for a human. He turned to look at me.

"Bella, she already knows, and she's already been in trouble with _our kind_ before. We can't cause more attention. You need to calm her down," he whispered.

I unfroze myself and slowly walked over to the poor girl, her eyes frantic and scared.

_Eyes...that should help._

"Addiena, please listen to me. Look at my eyes...the colour. If you know what we are then you should understand the meaning behind it..." I stared at her, and watched as her eyes turned in my direction. Suddenly Edward released her and she slumped onto her pillow. I looked up at Edward.

"She's not struggling anymore, and I think we can trust her,"

I nodded.

"Addie, please..."

She turned her head to me again.

"I often heard her muttering to herself about the 'golden eyes'. That's why she wore golden contacts," she whispered, tears rolling down her face.

I thought back to when I first saw her, and remembered the golden coloured eyes.

"What colour were they usually?"

"Red...scary red, but they changed when she...when she..." Addie struggled to carry on, but I noticed how she rubbed her arm and lowered her head.

"When she bit you?" I said quietly, realisation suddenly hitting in. Addie merely nodded.

Edward was listening, listening carefully to the truth pouring out in her mind. His face contorted into disgust.

"This has been happening for over 6 months...she's been feeding off her, and then leaving her with just enough for her body to refill itself again. But recently her body's been struggling to keep up with her obsessive feeding, hence why she's been coming to the hospital. She's been passing out in public. If it was done behind closed doors she would probably never have been found," Edward whispered as the story came through.

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth.

"We have to stop this!" I yelled.

This time it was Addie's turn to move.

"No...You can't stop her. She'll do the same to you!!" she cried, her hand gripping my wrist. For such a weak girl I could feel the determination behind it.

"But why her?" Carlisle said.

"The exact reason I had the trouble when I first met Bella...singing blood. However, she isn't going about it in the same way as I did," Edward growled.

There was another knock on the door, and Doctor Greenman came walking in.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm glad to tell you you're shifts over," he said, before smiling broadly and leaving the room.

"No...!" I cried. I took Addie's hand. "She has to come with us," I yelled.

Carlisle shook his head. "Sorry Bella, but we can't do that. The officials will be noted and they will just take her back to the hospital. We can come back tomorrow," he said, rubbing his hand soothingly on my back. I gritted my teeth and bent close to Addie.

"Don't you worry. I'll be back first thing in the morning and we will work out how to stop this," I whispered.

I shoved a piece of paper into her hand with my number on it.

"Please contact me if ANYTHING happens...please," I whispered.

Her eyes were huge and scared, but I was glad to think that she had accepted us as the good side.

And with that we had to leave the room.

~***~

I sat in my chair in my room staring at my phone watching at the evening rolled by. Even Edward and Alice were pacing the room, using their skills. After we informed the rest of the group a huge action plan was put into use, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to help. The only plan I could think of was to bring Addie here and have her safe with us...which was when I realised...

_Oh my goodness...I'm getting maternal._

Suddenly the thought of turning her into my own vampire was ideal. It would be like having a new child, but I pushed away the idea. That was cruel and unjustified when I had so many friend here...but to have someone to pass my own wisdom onto. No Bella!

I got up to keep myself occupied when my phone vibrated. I was there first with the phone open and reading the message.

I dropped the phone and could have died.

**HELP!** -the message read.

**I have to apologise again. My past few chapters have been apologising for not updating. But you have no idea how busy things get.**

**This chapter gives quite a lot of information and moves the story along. I guess I needed to rather than just waffling :D**

**R & R :D**


	10. Bleeding Dry

**Disclaimer: You know the characters which aren't mine...you Twilighters :D so obviously you know which are mine then...and therefore DIBS!!**

**About: This is the second to last chapter. The battle before the sun rises and it all get's happy again.**

**Please R & R please. I haven't had a review in ages.... :O**

**Ragdoll Ranny**

**^,..,^**

* * *

**Bleeding Dry**

The phone dropped to the floor with an audible '_clatter'_ and everyone stopped to look at me. Vampires didn't just drop things...there was usually something wrong when they did. Something wrong and scary to shock a vampire.

Edward way by my side in an instant taking my hand and staring into my dazed eyes.

"Bella, tell me what's the matter!" he said, stroking my cheek calmingly, but I could feel the tension under his fingertips.

"I...she...ah..." I stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation in my head.

Luckily, Alice had picked up my phone and seen the text, thus triggering a vision, and she took was shocked and speechless. Screaming silently into the distance, she gasped open mouthed. Edward froze as he took in the vision. His eyes closed and he pinched his nose.

"Dammit..." he growled.

I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were worried. He snarled as the vision continued and suddenly his face snapped to mine.

"We need to move..._fast,"_ he said.

Emmett chuckled darkly in the corner. "Now _that_ we can do," he said, jumping to his feet and prepared himself.

"Somebody tell Carlisle where we have gone to, and will somebody get Jacob...NOW. It seems we need to use him as our secret weapon," Edward yelled over the noise which was slowly building.

Suddenly he stopped and stared at poor, confused me. He grabbed my hand and made to run. I just followed instinct and then next thing I knew, we were throwing ourselves off the balcony of our hotel room and then landing with a thump on the damp grass outside. It was dark now, so nobody would have seen us. And anyone who did was probably incapacitated anyway at this hour...

We ran...ran a long way, and all I could do was to watch the ground in front of me. I couldn't appreciate the wind blowing through my hair, or the cool feel off the wet grass beneath my naked feet. All I could concentrate on was the awful image of Addie, lying still and dead in front of me.

Suddenly Edward stopped and spun me round to face him. There was a small cottage in front of us. It would have looked beautiful if it was trimmed here and there...and if I hadn't have guessed why exactly we were stood outside it.

Inside was death.

Maybe not the typical death...yet. But there was death, perfect, beautiful, immortal death. Like me...I sighed, then turned to Edward.

"What do we do?" I whispered, the feel of tears brimming to my eyes.

Edward's face was hard and looked set in stone. "We have to rescue Addiena for definite he said." He looked back down at me and I saw the same passion that I had. I smiled meekly, not being able to express happiness in this situation.

He took my hand and squeezed gently. "Ok, let's go!"

We ran up the garden pathway, me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. We had Emmett and Rosalie stationed behind the house, on guard. Carlisle and Esme were back at the house, waiting for any distress call. However...we had to bring Jacob, his presence may be needed to stun our vampire, and currently he was running towards the house to meet us.

"Bella," he whispered, pulling me into a tight grip, "Carlisle said you might need me?"

I could only nod, and give him another quick squeeze.

"Just follow my instructions and we'll tell you what to do specifically," Edward said, focusing on the door we were about to break through.

We began to run again, Edward in the front. I saw as he smashed through the door, splinters flying everywhere. We entered into a small living room. The lights were off and I could smell dust. This house had clearly been abandoned. However, the room had been disturbed recently. Dust particles were still floating in the air and there was a familiar scent of...her. The evil cow we were hunting down.

We froze in the room, tasting the air. We all heard a noise upstairs. A thud on the floor and a gasping breath. Edward gasped...which isn't something which pleased me. He took my hand and headed straight for the stairs in the corner. We sped up the stairs and he burst through the first door we came across.

It was a large bedroom with a double bed in the middle. This room was too in the dark, but the large windows had the curtains thrown open and the moonlight was shining through. However, I couldn't appreciate the beauty of the night...because lying in the middle of the floor was Addiena.

She stared at me, her eyes flickering with her remaining life. I listened carefully, her heartbeat _thudding_..._thudding_..._thudding_...to a slower beat. Her neck was glistening in shining, ruby red blood, trickling from her neck.

I froze.

No vampire would leave somebody bleeding like this in mid-feed. I sensed danger.

Addiena's hand twitched slightly. My eyes flicked to her hand and then to her face. Her eyes slowly and deliberately moved to the corner behind the door we were stood at.

We had seconds to move. I grabbed Edward's hand and forced the shield from my mind. I replayed the last few seconds to him. Suddenly he dropped my hand and shot round the corner. Alice and Jasper shot in the room aswell, Alice briefly stopping to tell Jacob to stay put.

Edward had managed to wrestle the woman into a headlock, though she seemed not to be putting up much of a fight. Her eyes were crazed, her mind still in mid-feed. You're defences are down as you give in to the pleasure of feeding. Slowly her eyes began to focus again, and as she took in what was happening, she began to struggle. Jasper jumped to help, wrestling her around her arms and waist.

"Wow, she's strong..." he huffed, looking up to Alice. "Move...quick..." he added.

Alice got down in front of the woman.

"Tell me who you are," she asked, too sweetly for the interrogation.

The woman turned her head, her faded red eyes staring at me. "I am Margravine Woods," she said simply. Her voice was cracked, her craze for blood showing.

"When were you made vampire?" Alice asked. Margravine stayed quiet, trying to turn round to see who had hold of her.

"She was made in 1736...the Georgian Period. Which why she is so strong. She has many years on us," Edward muttered, struggling under the woman's fight.

"Why have you been doing this?" I yelled, my anger breaking through. Margravine turned to look at me, stare right through me.

"Because...she tastes _sooooo_ good," she hissed, an evil glint in her eyes.

Suddenly she twisted in Edward and Jaspers hands, and she ran. She past me before I could react and she was at Addie's throat. She sucked the mere remains of the girl's blood.

"Stop...you're taking it too far," I screamed. Margravine turned to me and smiled. "I don't care. I can find another, and her blood is getting weaker in taste..."

I paused, froze completely.

"So you could just throw somebody's life aside so easily...?" I whispered.

She shrugged. "They are merely food to continue our existence," she muttered.

I jumped at her. I ran after her and she jumped from her feeding crouch.

"Jacob...go, before Bella get hurt!" I heard Edward cry.

Suddenly, a growl erupted from behind me and I dropped to the floor. Margravine froze and I saw her eyes widen. Jacob was on her throat with seconds and he jumped out the window with her lifeless body hanging from his mouth.

It was over so quickly and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella...Addie..." Alice whispered, turning me to face the dying child on the floor.

I knelt beside her and turned her face to see me. The flicker was disappearing. She was dying...

...there was only one thing I could do.

**Thanks for reading.**

**As you can see, I'm trying to keep my updates like they used to be :D**

**Reviews please...or I might sink back to no updates :O**

**Thankoo!!!**


	11. Healing A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you all decipher who are my characters, and who aren't :D**

**About: The final chapter of my story, which sadly, brings it too an end : ( However, this chapter relieves you all from the panic and stress of what was going to happen. Hope you enjoyed following my story, and look out for more to come :D**

**Please give me the final reviews on this story. Recently I haven't had any...and I feel you don't deserve any more stories otherwise. Even just one...one little review :D**

**Ragdoll Ranny**

**^,..,^**

**Healing A Broken Heart**

Her heart was slowing...the beat barely audible as her heart slowly gave up the will to live.

Alice knelt beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, we have to turn her...or watch her die," she whispered.

I turned to look at her, placing my own hand on hers. "But, our family...do we need another member? Can we handle the difficulty she will be for the first few months? Does Carlisle...?" I muttered, eyes flicking back to Addie to check her.

"Of course, Bella, my love," Edward whispered. He too joined me at my other side and slowly wrapped an arm around my waist. "We've had nothing to do for over 100 years, since you were changed. And we can feel the connection you have between her. Don't block fate in its pathway..." he said, smiling lovingly down at me. He took my free hand and squeezed gently.

I looked back down at the girl. "Addie, were going to rescue you...we'll bring you back to health. But to do that you must suffer some pain. Do you want to become what we are?" I whispered.

Her eyes flickered slightly, and I knew she understood. I heard as she inhaled a small breath of air.

"What could hurt more than this?" she croaked as she nodded her head slowly.

I turned to Edward, gesturing for him to do the deed.

"Oh no love, this is your job. You need to turn her, and you're bond will be much stronger. Anyway, I'd rather my venom only be running through your blood. That means I can have a claim over you," he said, winking sexily.

I panicked.

"Oh no...I can't...I won't stop. I've never drank human blood...WHY!!!?" I stuttered. My arms flared and I began to get off my knees. Alice kept me pinned.

"Babe, were gonna be here to help you. You need to relax and don't think about how it feels to you. Think about how it feels to Addie and that will help you stop," Edward said, stoking my arm.

_Dam him and his philosophical ways..._

I stared at Addie and her eyes flickered again, this time, closing much longer than usual.

"Bella, you have to decide...she's slipping away," Alice said quietly.

I sucked in a deep breath and leant over...

My lips touched her neck and I felt the blood weakly bubble under her skin. In my last sober thought I opened my mouth and cringed as I bit down on her neck.

_The feel was incredible. Hot, salty blood gushed into my mouth and I felt myself feel more excited. Her body cringed under my arms and I gripped more tighter...she tasted so good._

_Suddenly I felt a small pinch on the back of my neck. That meant something to me...something important!_

_It hurt...it was painful to me...PAINFUL! I was causing pain, to the girl lying in my arms. The girl who I loved, who needed my help...the girl who would soon be joining my family if I did this job right._

Suddenly, coming into consciousness, I realised I had to finish. Slowly I licked the wound I created, transferring more venom into the wound. Then, I lifted my head then shuffled backwards, as I let my cravings subside.

Edward shuffled over and sat beside me.

"You did very well," he merely said then sat beside me as we watched hopefully for my venom to run through Addie's body.

We sat for around half an hour, and then slowly Addie began to twitch and roll on the floor. Alice was on the phone instantly, to Carlisle telling him to get to the house to help.

Jasper, who had left with Jacob to destroy of Margravine, had returned with a happy glint in his eye.

"She's gone for good now," he said, before returning to Alice and kissing her passionately on the mouth.

I smiled and snuggled into Edward's chest. He hugged me back.

There was nothing we could do, but watch Addie cringe and roll around on the floor. Carlisle showed up soon after and hoisted her up, saying we should move her to our hotel.

So that's what we did. Under the cover of darkness, we ran through the town with Addie in Carlisle's arms and jumped back to our hotel room. The next three days was hell. We rested Addie in one of the bedrooms and regularly checked on her. On the third day I sat beside her patiently, waiting for her to wake.

I watched as slowly she tested her body, and when her eyes began to flicker, I called everyone into the room.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped. Her body froze dead on the bed. I smiled to myself and stood up so I could look over her.

Her eyes flickered to mine and to begin with her mouth changed to a snarl, but she froze again and slowly smiled.

"Bella..." she said silently.

She slowly stood, testing her new muscles, and then she smiled.

"Awww, this is going to be amazing," she said. And from that sentence, she was one of us.

**Hope you enjoyed reading my story.**

**Keep an eye out for my upcoming stories, and please give me more comments and reviews. The more the better.**

**Thank you to my readers who followed my story all the way through, and to any late-comers, thank you for joining, and I hope I impressed : )**


End file.
